Accidental Love
by Sweetness2015
Summary: Bella and Emmett have the same problem: Their family and friends dislike the person they date. When the idea is proposed for them to be each other's fake dates for different events will it stay friendly or will they accidentally fall in love? Rated M for future chapters, just jump in and read, you won't regret it at all. Big thanks to "Banner by OTB Graphics" for my banner!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh I can't stop writing stories, I just can't! These characters refuse to stay quiet in my head while I write other just pop into my head and I have to write and I just can't stop! This is just a test run to see if you guys actually like this story and if I should keep going to you tell me. See you at the bottom, xoxo.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Emmett Cullen! Why is_ she_ here?" I heard Esme yell as she came down the hall to the media room where the rest of us guys were. I didn't want the war to start already.

"Mom, you could at least be respectful? She is down the hall."

"I don't give a damn. This is my house, I'll say whatever I want. So why is she here? I told you I don't want her in my house. You can be with whoever you want, but I decided who walks in and out of this house." She said furiously. I looked to my dad for helped, but he is pussy whipped, he isn't going to say a word.

"Mom, she is my girlfriend, you could at least get to know her." I pleaded

"That whore is using you. We all see it, but your father, brother and best friend are too chicken shit to say anything to you." Esme snapped back at me.

"Esme, she is really a sweet girl." Carlisle said quietly.

"Carlisle." Esme said in a tone that meant shut the fuck up.

"Emmett, let's go now!" Jessica burst in yelling.

"Baby, why? We just got here." I said.

"I don't want to be here!" She yelled in a high pitched tone.

"Baby calm down, the food is almost done. We might as well stay, eat, and enjoy everyone." I said calmly. I was hoping she didn't look at Esme because her face displayed nothing but disgust towards Jess.

"Can I stay in here with you guys?" She asked batting her eyelashes. Esme grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Babe, no this is where the guys hang while you girls do your thing in the kitchen. We'll be out to set the table soon." I said sweetly. The door opened and the most beautiful girl walked in.

"Esme." She said sweetly.

"Bella, sweetie, when did you get here?" Esme asked giving her a hug.

"A few minutes ago. I had to stop by Charlie's to remind him and mom to come over later." She replied.

"Bella, dear it is always wonderful to see you." Carlisle said with a wink and gave her a hug.

"You too, Carlisle. Eddie boy don't I get a hug?" She asked with a smirk

"What up Bells?" he asked his hug a little over friendly for my taste especially because his girlfriend is down the hall, but I guess since he is Bella's best friend he can be that way. I never got the chance to be close to her. She is extremely nice, funny, and beautiful, but we never spent enough time with one another to be more than cordial. It's weird especially because we all live in the same city and hang out often.

"Nothing much, I missed you. Hey Jazz." She waived over his shoulder.

"How's it going, Bellarina?" He asked in his southern drawl.

"Pretty good. You need a haircut buddy; your hair is all over the place."

"That's how the Pixie likes it." He said shrugging.

"She has got you wrapped around her finger. Last but not least, Emmett. It's um nice to see you again." She said blushing and shaking my hand. I returned the gesture with a smile. I heard Jessica clear her throat when Bella didn't acknowledge her.

"Oh sorry, you're Janie right?" She asked and everyone, but Jess and I snickered. She frowned at Bella and scoffed. "Wait that's wrong? Damn, Edward help me out which one is this?" She asked. It seemed to be some little joke the family had about all my girlfriends being the same also because I have had so many.

"Jessica. My name is Jessica you bitch." Jess snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that and watch your language in my house!" Esme yelled and turned towards the door.

"But Esme!" Jessica whined. Esme whipped around faster than I knew was possible. Oh boy, here we go again.

"Let me make it clear, Jessica, first of all, I don't like you. Secondly, I am Mrs. Cullen to you as Carlisle is Mr. Cullen also. Thirdly, Bella is a daughter to me, this means she is family and you do not, let me repeat do not disrespect my family." With that Esme turned on her heels and left the room. Jessica was standing there stunned while the _little kids_ in the background fought to hold their laughs back. It's not often Jessica is handed her ass. She is a spoiled brat, but nobody hands an ass better than Esme Cullen.

Carlisle cleared his voice. "Alright boys, let's go set the table." I walked out with Jessica and the rest followed behind.

"Bella!" Rose yelled when we walked into the living room. She ran over and pulled Bella into a tight hug.

"Hey Rose." Bella managed to squeak out.

"Gosh you look gorgeous, I am jealous."

"That's coming from the beauty queen herself? No need to be jealous, I should be jealous of you." Bella replied making Rose smile brightly.

"What took so long for you to get here, we were definitely on the same plane together." Alice said and sat on the couch beside Jasper. Did I mention my little sister is dating my best friend and they are pretty serious? Yeah, well it's true.

"I had to stop by Charlie and Renee's to remind them to come over." Bella said.

"Is Mike coming too?" Edward snarled.

"Yes. Is that an issue?" She snapped back.

"Yeah, you know I feel about him." He replied.

"Aw, come on Edward he isn't that bad. He may be a little chubby and his hair is a mess and he has no fashion sense and kind of smells like ham. Yeah Bella, why the hell are you with him?" Alice asked.

"Guys, he is sweet. I can promise you, you guys aren't the only ones who don't like him. Even Mama C doesn't like him and she likes everyone, well almost everyone." Bella replied. I knew she was talking about Jessica, but I couldn't find it in me to stick up for her.

If you haven't realized by now I am Emmett Cullen. We all decided to come home for the holidays for some family time and fun away from the busy city. My family hates my girlfriend Jessica Stanley. I can see why, but I see the best in her. I am 28 years old and I live in New York, where my best friends and I work for my dad's company, Cullen Co. We help companies become big shots. We basically are a marketing team for them and we do a pretty damn good job. To say we are successful is an understatement and we all have an ass load of money.

Alice is in New York also, she is a big name fashion designer. She is the creator of the Pixie's Place. I think it is a weird ass name, but her clothes are to die for. I wear her suits and shirts and all that shit all the time. I think we all wear Alice's clothes. Rosalie is a big shot mechanic and people ask for her help all over the country. She has shops all over the country and people love her. Esme is a well know interior designer and every living space we own from vacation house, to condos, to houses were designed by Esme herself.

Bella is a mystery herself. She was given the opportunity to work for Cullen Co., or with Alice, or with Rose, even mom offered her a job, but she wouldn't take it. She wanted to make a name for herself. So she opened up a bookstore and with our help has opened up many more along the east coast. I already had respect for her, but to see her work so hard to accomplish and do something that she loves makes me respect her more. She is very attractive with an ass to die for. I wish Jess had an ass like that, but no she didn't and it was somewhat a disappointment. I saw deeper than her looks, well that's what I tell myself. Just then this said Mike came into the living room.

"What's up guys!" He yelled and everyone sat there. Bella gave us all a look and we fake smiled and said hello. She gave him a hug and a kiss. I think I just threw up. It looked like he just sucked her whole face off, what the fuck? How in the hell he got with Bella is an unsolvable mystery. There is no way in this world a thing like him can get with a goddess like Bella. We sat in an awkward silence until Mike cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"So how is everyone?" Mike asked. We all mumbled good not really wanting to talk to him.

"Alright kids and Jessica and Mike, food is ready." Esme said cheerfully and we followed her to the dining room. "There is a seating arrangement and I don't want to hear any complaining about it."

"Aw, Esme a seating chart? How could you?" Charlie whined as he walked in with Renee following shaking her head. The parents hugged and said their hellos.

"Alright all the guys on one side and ladies on the other, Charlie and Renee, Edward and Rose, Emmett and Bella, Jasper, and Alice, lastly Mike and Jessica. Carlisle, sweetheart you are at the end with those two and I will be on the other end." Esme said cheerfully.

We all sat down in the seats assigned to us without complaint. I am actually happy to be across from Bella, maybe I can get the chance to talk to her and we can be as close as she is with the rest of my family.

Carlisle stood and said the grace and we dug in. A loud grunt came from the end of the table as Mike was stuffing his face with food. Charlie made a disgusted sound and Esme shook her head. We were all kind of amazed he could shove so much in his mouth.

"Esme…"

"Mrs. Cullen." She chided.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cullen, this is so good." Mike said around a mouth full of food.

"Bella, why do you insist on dating that knuckle head? Your mother and I raised you better than that. Look at him, he has no home training." Charlie said with disgust.

"Bella, sweetie why him. I am sure Emmett here wouldn't mind taking you on a date." Renee replied with a smirk.

Bella almost spit her drink out as she sipped on the wine. She turned red, but her blush added to her beauty. I stared at her, taking her on a date wasn't a bad idea. I just remember Jess, so maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"Well, she is dating me and she isn't going anywhere with that Cullen." Mike spat

"Michael quiet down. Look, we are having a New Year's party when we get back to New York. The family is invited so you all need dates. This means you need a date Emmett, so find one." Esme said glancing at Bella and smiled at me.

"I am Emmett's girlfriend; I should be able to go!" Jess whined

"I said family. Isn't your daddy well known enough to get you into our party?" Esme snarled.

"He isn't a Cullen if that's what you mean, so, no he isn't." Jessica replied.

"I guess it sucks to be you, Jessica. " Rose said coldly. My sister can have a bitch fit in a blink of an eye that was just a warning sign. We sat in relative silence and finished eating. I felt Edward kick my shin and he glanced at Bella then back to me. He mouthed the words "Ask her, it should be fun."

"Um, Charlie is it, um, is it okay if I ask Bella to be my date?" I asked nervous all of a sudden.

"Go right ahead son, she should experience what it would be like to be treated like a lady. Who knows how Mike treats her. I believe he forgets that I am a cop and I can come up with a reason to shoot him." Charlie went on and on.

"Dad." "Charlie." Bella and Renee said at the same time.

"Um Isabella, I um, Bella, would you do me the honor of being my date to the News Year's party?" I asked. She looked up at me through her eye lashes, damn. All eyes were on me, then they shifted to Bella.

"Yeah, sure it should be fun." She said coolly.

"What the fuck. No, you're not going anywhere with him!" Mike yelled standing up and turning as red as a tomato.

"Out! Now!" Esme yelled at him.

"No hell no, Bella is my girlfriend, not that fuckers and the only date she will be going on is with me." Mike yelled at Esme.

"Michael, you either sit down or leave, but I will not have you use that language in my house and I will not have you disrespect my wife." Carlisle said calmly, but you could tell he was going to lose his cool and he never does that.

"Mike, sit down or leave." Bella said sternly.

"I'll leave and when you figure out what you want I will be waiting." He replied and stormed out. We all looked at her to see if she would get up. Her beautiful face turned into a scowl and her shoulders tensed.

"Bella, I apologize, I shouldn't have said that." Esme said softly

"No, it is fine Esme. He is a hot head, and he will cool off, he just needs space." She said quietly. "Um may I be excused?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Carlisle said and she got up and left the room.

"Emmett, you can't go on a date with that. She will make you look bad." Jessica said when Bella was gone out of the room.

"Listen here you little bitch, you aren't going to talk about my best friend when she leaves the room. She will look better on Emmett's arm than you ever will." Alice said to Jess.

"Oh please no one wants her obviously, look who she dates." Jessica replied back. Before anyone could say another word I got up and picked Jessica up and we left the room. I took her upstairs to my old room and sat her on the bed.

"Look it's a stupid date. She doesn't mean anything to me. My family doesn't particularly like you, so that's why they said what they did. You know how I feel about you and you're the only girl that I see." I said that whole speech which was nothing but a lie, well except about my family.

"Yeah I know. I just don't like other whores trying to get my man." She replied.

"Yeah." I said.

This is going to be a long weekend.

**BPOV**

I grabbed my coat and went outside to find Mike, I knew he wouldn't go anywhere and he was where I thought, in his car. I went over and knocked on his window. He just looked at me and didn't say a word. I motioned for him to get out and he did. He leaned against the car with his arms folded.

"So you're going to act like a 2 year old?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"I am not." He said and realized he sounded just like a 2 year old.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked unfolding his arms and wrapping mine around his midsection.

"It's Emmett Cullen how can I not be mad?"

"Maybe because I have been with you for a year and a half and we have a solid relationship and me being Emmett's date won't affect that."

"What if you do fall for him?" He asked

"I have not intentions of doing so." I said but I didn't feel that way because I did think I could fall for a guy like Emmett.

"I apologize for how I acted." He said

"You shouldn't apologize to me you need to apologize to Esme and Carlisle."

"Fine" He mumbled and we went back inside. Everyone but Emmett and Jessica were in the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I would like to apologize for how I acted, it was very inappropriate and I apologize if I offended anyone." Mike said sincerely. They both nodded and smiled. We sat down and enjoyed everyone.

Well, if you hadn't noticed I am Bella Swan. My best friends are Alice Cullen the fashion designer, Rosalie Cullen the mechanic, Edward Masen who works with Carlisle at Cullen Co. Then there was my good friend Jasper Whitlock who is head over hills for Alice and they were so sweet together. Then we have Edward who just happens to be with Rose and they are total opposites but they work well together. As always there is Emmett Cullen who works with his best friends Edward and Jasper and his father Carlisle. I always thought it was funny how we have been around one another our whole life with the same best friend but never had a friendship we are just cordial around one another. Of course he was hardly around us in high school because he had some new chick on his dick every week. Did I hate Emmett? No not at all but I knew his type and I knew not to get too close to him.

Then there is Mike, I feel like we have been together forever and nothing has changed. We do the same stuff all the time so when Emmett asked me to be his date I was thrilled, it was something new why not? Of course I knew Mike would get pissed off but I couldn't find it in me to care. None of my friends or family thinks he is good enough for me but he is a good guy when he wants to be. Most of the time Mike and I fight one other mostly because I always want more in our sex life but he just wants to do one position and that's it so I don't even get fucked properly, so welcome to my life, it is one hell of a ride.

Christmas was the same as usual. We opened gifts at Charlie's then we went over to the Cullen's and opened some more gifts there. We had breakfast and sat around in our pajamas and watched different Christmas movies. It was always a lot of fun getting out of the city to come to our quiet town of Forks and just enjoy one another. Dinner was the same with Esme having a huge feast and the boys devour it like it was nothing. Mike didn't come to dinner because of the other day but I felt more myself without him around. Surprisingly Jessica wasn't there either and I saw a side of Emmett I rarely see. He was very laid back and joked a lot. He found any reason to touch me while we played board games or maybe it was the other way around.

His smile was to die for and his dimples made him even more gorgeous. I loved how his dark locks fell into his eyes or how his chocolate eyes lit up when I talked to him. I could deny it all I wanted to but I liked Emmett. He is smart, witty, funny, and sarcastic and so much more, he was everything I wanted in a guy. Emmett fucking Cullen was the man for me but too bad I probably wasn't the girl for him.

We said our good byes to the parents even though we would be seeing them in a few days. For the New Year's Eve party. I said bye to Mike who would be staying in Forks for a few more days to be with his parents. He begged me to stay but I did have some work to do well that's what he thought. Emmett whispered in my ear before we boarded the plane that his resolution was to get closer to me. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled up at him and got a dimple filled smile in respond. I ended up having to sit by him on the private jet Carlisle has because the other couples were together. We joked around the majority of the ride and got to know one another better.

This may very well be the start of a new relationship.

* * *

**Do tell me what you think! I'm not a vampire who can read minds, you have to tell me! Sooooo all the reviews, fave, and follows will let me know if you want more or if you want me to take it down, never write again, and go to sleep and ask myself what's the point? Wow that was a bit dramatic but seriously give me your thoughts, like seriously all of your thoughts! Okay Gabs is out xoxo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you're still reading, sorry I haven't updated sooner than now but here it is! Oh and if there are any errors, grammatical or whatever just let me know I would love the help so I can do better AND constructive criticism will only make me better! XOXO **

* * *

**BPOV**

It was good to be home with some peace and quiet, a little time to myself from around my family and best friends, who were family. I couldn't help but think back to Emmett and how fun it was to talk to him. He may be a big guy but he seems to be a big ole teddy bear and over all a mama's boy but who wouldn't with a mother like Esme. I lay in my bed not really having to get up because I was still off but I needed to go check in. My phone buzzed beside my ear and I should've known it was the Pixie calling.

"Morning Alice." I mumbled

"You're not going to work you are going out with Rose and I for a spa day and lunch." Alice said

"Oh am I? Last time I checked I am 24 and I can take care of myself. I don't need a 5'2 dark haired girl telling me what to do with myself." I said a little harsher than I meant to. In my defense I still haven't had my cup of coffee.

"You need to get laid already or something, you're a bit too bitchy. Either way we will be there soon so get your ass up and be ready." Alice chirped

"Once I find a good dick worth having in me, Mike isn't cutting it, then maybe I will be less bitchy and I will be ready when you get here." I grumbled getting up and heading to the shower

"There goes the Bella I know and love." She replied sarcastically

"Shut up Al. Did you already make the appointment?" I asked getting the shower ready

"Yes, now hurry up, you know how Rosalie is about time. Love you Bells." She said hanging up before I could respond.

I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. It was a fairly quick shower, no real time to enjoy the water and steam cascading over me. I pulled on some jeans and comfy shoes along with a cashmere sweater and grabbed a jacket just in case it was windy. By the time I was done fluffing my hair the girls were sitting in my living room. Sometimes I regretted giving them keys and all that.

"Finally, let's go." Rose said getting up and we followed suit.

I locked up once we were all out of the apartment. I inwardly laugh at me calling it an apartment while everyone else calls it a penthouse, whatever floats their boat. I remember the first time Mike came he was awe struck like he had never seen such a thing. I followed behind the blond beauty and little pixie as they talked about today's plans.

"Rose I am surprised you have on the converses I bought you." I said truly shocked

"Well I make them look good." She said back with her beauty pageant smile.

"Ah I see we aren't driving ourselves today. Hello Mr. Holesin, I can't be held liable if they drive you mad." I said sincerely to our driver for the day and gave him a wink.

"Well Ms. Swan, I mean Bella I am not sure how many times I have to tell you to call me Andrew as I call you Bella." He smiled back

"Of course Andrew of course. You know one of these days we will have to hang out so I can introduce you to some ladies." I said getting in the car

"Bella leave Andrew alone he doesn't want to date you but I know who will." Rose said smirking and I was confused or at least acted like I was.

"Aw Rosalie cut Bella some slack, if I were a few years younger she would be mind." Andrew said with a wink making me blush and the girls laugh. I didn't want to be the one catching the butt of the jokes so I hit back.

"Andrew, dear you wouldn't be able to handle me now nor with a few years off your age." I retorted back, he chuckled and so did the girls. This was the usual routine when we didn't drive ourselves wherever we were going, we either had Andrew or Scott but Andrew was the all-around favorite only 38 which wasn't an unreasonable age.

"The usual spa ladies or lunch first?" Andrew asked us from the front.

"Spa first and window up please I doubt you want to hear our gossip." Rosalie snickered and Andrew did as was told

"Gossip? How exciting." I said sarcastically

"Your sarcasm wounds me baby don't you love when we talk about the hussies of New York?" Alice asked

"I couldn't love it more than being dragged out of my bed on my day off." I mumbled

"You definitely need some adequate dick in your life Mike leaves you grouchy all the time." Alice responded and Rose snorted in agreement.

"Is that so?" I asked one eyebrow arched

"What about our dear brother? You two couldn't keep your eyes off one another." Rose stated

"He has a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend end of that next." I said nonchalantly but it was tearing me apart on the inside that Jessica got to lay beside him and not me.

"Whatever you say Bells." Alice said in the tone that meant more than she was letting on.

"Oh the New Year's Eve party is in 2 days that is why spa day is today and we also have to find dresses." Rose added in changing the subject.

"Can I not just wear something you guys already got me?" I whined not feeling the shopping with the shopaholic being Alice and Rose who didn't mine spending money on herself.

"If you plan to make Emmett walk around with an uncomfortable situation all night then no, no you may not wear a dress we already got you." Alice scolded

"You do realize you're talking about your not so single brother and his dick." I questioned

"Yes, yes I do don't make this weird Bella." Alice replied matter of factly

We finally pulled up to the spa after little conversation of different things from dresses, to shoes, to food, to the party, back to dresses, and then the gossip they promised before we got in. Andrew came around and opened the door for us but not without a wink and his perfect smile, he could seriously be a man every woman wanted if he put himself out there. We walked up to the front desk where we talked to Lilly who is all work and no play but she was too pretty and single to do that. We followed behind Nikki who showed us to our lockers to put our stuff and gave us our big comfy robes then took us back to the mani pedi area. There we ran into Irena and Kate who were absolutely lovely people however their other friend Tanya was a bitch and Rose has had her deal of issues with her over Edward. I have been there when one of the arguments broke out and it is probably one of the scariest things ever.

One we were finished with mani pedis, it was time for waxing. Sure I was used to getting my legs and armpits waxed completely but the most I did down there was a bikini and the Brazilian hurt like hell. I was so close to crying it was unreal. While the other two were walking just fine when we were finished there I walked a little funny but by the time we finished our full body massages I felt absolutely amazing, like I was floating. I could've have laid there and slept all day if it was allowed. Next was our hair, the girls figured I go shorter and add layers and a bit of high lights. I did just that and I loved it. I needed the hair cut I let my hair get past mid back so now it was a bit above it with high lights, I loved it. I felt good about myself by the time we paid and left. I was surprised Alice was letting her hair stay long as it swung over her shoulders and now a dark brown like my natural color. I think that had something to do with Jasper liking to wrap his hands in her hair.

"Look good there ladies." Andrew said look all of over and smiling. We mumbled our thanks and got in.

"Where to?" Andrew asked

"Hold on." Alice said as she answered the phone. "Hello mom, I am good and you?" "Yes ma'am. Rose, Bella, and me. Of course. We have to go get dresses first. Sure 3 is fine. Love you too."

"So?" Rose and I asked at the same time

"Mom wants all of us over for lunch. It isn't like we just saw each other a few days ago." Alice said rolling her eyes

"We have to be there at 3?" I asked

"Yes so that gives us 2 hours to find the perfect dress and shoes." Alice grumbled. I almost passed out at the idea of 2 hours of shopping but we have had shopping experiences longer than that.

"The usual Andrew." Rose said

It was long before we pulled up to Alice's good friend, Laurent's boutique. He had the top of the line stuff that anyone who was someone wore his name. We were lucky enough to know him and get dibs at his newest stuff.

"Ah Alice, Rose, and Bella it is so good to see you." Laurent strode up to us kissing us all on the cheek

"Laurent, our mother is having the annual New Year's Eve party and we must look our best." Alice said seriously.

"Of course sweetheart I would only give you all the best if not more." He said smiling.

"How is Victoria?" I asked

"She is good. She is actually in the back getting ready to put new stuff out just for you all." He said leading us towards his office. He had racks of clothes back there that no one had an opportunity to see for a month or so. Victoria didn't hear us come in she was too deep in concentration.

"Baby, the girls are here." Laurent said and Victoria's head shot up. She came over and pulled all of us into a massive group hug, she was always affectionate.

"I've been waiting for all of you to show up one of these days. How is everyone?" Victoria asked

"Good." We all chimed in unison

"Fantastic, Alice and Rose you are free to look around however Bella here I have the most perfect dress for you. As soon as I saw it I knew it was for you." Vicky said pulling me in the opposite direction

"Aw Vicky how come Bella gets special treatment?" Alice whined

"Alice you know I always have suggestions for you and Rose however this just happened to catch my eye and Bella came to mind." Victoria replied and the answer seemed to suffice Alice and she went on looking.

"Now I will understand if you don't like it but you have to try it on first." Victoria said to me.

She pulled a white bag off the wall and led me to one of the many dressing rooms. I stripped down to my lacey white boy shorts. I would have waited to the person left before exposing myself but I trusted Vicky. Without having me face the mirror she had me step into a black as night dress with sleeves that were tight and ran a few inches past my wrist. When she finally had me in it she turned me towards the mirror and handed me these killer red pumps. A slit ran from the bottom of the dress up to mid-thigh but you wouldn't know there was one until I walked my legs, looking longer with the pumps, came out. I stood and looked at myself in awe I looked incredibly sexy but elegant at the same time. Vicky smiled confidently she knew this was the dress for me.

"Well shit." I heard Rose say

"Bella, looking like a sexy goddess." Alice said

"You look amazing Bella." Laurent said

"Turn around Bella." Vicky said

I turned and I got a glimpse of the back of the dress, there was no back. It was cut down to a few inches above the curve of my ass. I gaped at it, this is an incredible dress. I looked at everyone looking at me and the looks on their faces said get the dress.

"Vicky I love it. It is absolutely perfect." I said giving her a hug

"I knew you would. Now let's get you out of this and help the girls." She said and everyone left as I got dressed again.

After what felt like forever Rosalie decided on a sleeveless dress that pushed her breast up but not out. It hugged her curves as it ran to the floor. The off white was gorgeous and she looked spectacular in it. Alice surprised us once again by going with something not so showy which wasn't like her. She chose a lavender gown that really showcased the amazing body Alice had. It was a long V-neck line that stopped right above her breast, the curved around and ran long. She truly looked amazing, we all did.

"You three will be the sexiest ones to walk in that party beside Esme of course." Vicky said as she rung up our dresses and accessories. We smiled, paid, and said our goodbyes. We would be seeing the two of them in a couple of days at the party.

Andrew grabbed our purchases and carefully laid them in the trunk so they wouldn't get wrinkled. We had finished in enough time that we would make it to the Cullen's estate in time. Andrew hung around for a little while but because Edward would be taking me home he didn't have to stay the whole time. He did promise to drop my dress off yes he had a key but between him, Rose, Alice, and my dad that was it so it wasn't crazy or unreasonable.

"So do I get to see the dress or are you making your mother wait?" Esme asked as she came to greet us at the door, beautiful as usual.

"Mom you will see them in a couple of days." Alice said and Esme looked at her youngest daughter like she said the wrong thing.

"How are you mom?" Rose asked giving Esme a hug

"Good dear. You?" She asked and Rose replied

"Bella, sweetheart I absolutely love what you've done with your hair it is gorgeous! And Alice before you have a fit I love your hair as well. I am actually surprised you didn't cut it." Esme said turning back to Alice.

"Jasper likes it this way." Alice said with a wicked gleam in her eye and Esme smirked

"Jasper likes hair pulling? Hmm, I wouldn't have pecked him as the kinky type." Esme said and Rose about choked on her water, Alice burst into a fit of giggles, and I smiled at my second mom she had a way with words.

"Mom please don't say kinky again." Rose pleaded

"If I am correct a little kink got you here baby girl." Esme replied smirking, intentionally freaking Rose out.

"Esme, you can't share our secrets with our children, they don't need to know how they were made." Carlisle came up behind Esme and kissed her on the cheek.

"Honey I spared them the wonderful details." Esme said back leaning her head on his shoulder

"Dad you promised no more PDA." Edward whined when he walked in. He pulled me into a quick hug before he pulled Rose onto his lap and full on made out in front of her parents.

"Edward, Rose." Esme said sternly

"Sorry." They both said sheepishly

"Hello everyone." Jasper drawled. He didn't wait for our replies before he pulled Alice into a searing kiss and running his fingers through her hair. Alice didn't lie when she said he liked it long. Esme cleared her throat and everyone pulled apart.

"Where is Emmett?" Esme asked

"I am right here." He said giving his panty dropper, dimple filled smile. He hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek doing the same to his sisters. He turned to me and smirked before pulling me into a bear hug and shocked the hell out of me by placing a kiss on my forehead.

"How are you my fake date and plane buddy?" Emmett asked

"I'm good Em, how are you?" I asked smiling

"Doing good, better now actually. Mom what are we eating?" He asked more like whined like the big that he is

"Just a minute Mary said the kitchen staff is almost done preparing everything." Esme said patting her son's stomach.

We migrated to the living room and sat around. I luckily didn't have to be squeezed in between two couples like I thought but I was sandwiched in between Esme and Emmett while the others were spread out around the large area. Everyone chatted away and I tried listening but couldn't concentrate with the warmth that spread through me as Emmett's leg or his arm would brush against me. I would catch him glancing at me from the corner of his eye every time it happened.

"So Emmett how was work?" I asked

"It was the usual a bit busy now that a new year is about to start and businesses want something new and now. It's nothing us Cullen's can't handle, advertising is our life and we do it like no other." He replied proudly

"Yeah you all have helped me tremendously with expanding my many bookstores." I said

"You did that on your own by having such an awesome hangout. I am sure everyone comes just to look at you though." He replied. Unfortunately I blushed and tried to hide my face, Mary came out and said lunch is ready so that saved me from further embarrassment.

Lunch was wonderful, Chef G. as he likes to be called made chicken alfredo, his sauce alone was to die for. I only managed to eat a little over half the plate but the guys were still going. According to my count Emmett was onto serving number 4 and Edward being the slow eater just got to his third. Carlisle and Jasper stopped at two and decided not to over stuff themselves sense they still had work to do and didn't want to sleep. Conversation was light and enjoyable.

"Yeah that was good." Emmett yelled out of nowhere finally pushing his plate back. We laughed at his sudden outburst and agreed.

"Well I really should be going." I said

"No go Bells, you can't leave until I am ready and I am not ready." Edward said smirking

"Can I at least use your laptop so I can get work done?" I asked

"I don't have it." He said back

"You can use mine Bella." Emmett said getting up to retrieve it before I could stop him.

"I'll be in my room for some quite. May I be excused?" I asked Esme and she nodded her head. I made my way up to the third floor where my room was located. What I loved about Esme is in all Cullen houses she had a room for all of her children, including me.

I really love the purple and white colors she chose and the huge bed. It had the most amazing mattress that I could just sink into. I kicked off my shoes and laid down and checked my emails from my phone. I hadn't realized Emmett had walked in until I felt a dip in the mattress.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Emmett asked

"Huh? I was just checking my email from my phone. I realized what I needed to do is on my laptop, the actual spreadsheet. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." I said sincerely

"It's no problem." He replied but didn't get up. We sat in a comfortable silence. He laid back on a pillow and didn't say a word. I looked over to see if he was sleep but he was looking at me. I smiled and he reached out and ran his hand over my hair.

"Your hair, it's pretty. I like it." He mumbled and continued to play in it.

"Thanks, I like yours too." I replied. Wow I sounded really lame.

"I need to cut it."

"Don't." I said quickly

"Why not? Jessica likes it short." He questioned. My blood boiled at the thought of her dictating how he wears his hair.

"It just looks good long, any longer would be too much but this is good, I like it. It looks soft can I?" I asked reaching my hand out the touch his hair and he leaned forward.

It was softer than I imagined as his hair just slid through my fingers. I scraped my fingernails along the scalp and a groan escaped his lips. I wouldn't have guessed that Emmett could blush but as soon as he realized he made the noise he was scarlet red.

"Well I see you like head messages?" I asked trying to hold back my laugh.

"Yeah both kinds actually." He shot back smirking and I was the one who blushed when I caught what he said.

"Sorry to interrupt but Bella I need to go to the office, if you're ready." Edward said awkwardly but also smirking.

"Okay I will be down in a sec." I said getting up and straightening out the bed and Emmett followed.

When I got downstairs I gave everyone a hug and thanked Chef G. for the amazing meal. Emmett walked out with us because he was leaving as well. I hopped into the passenger side of Edward's Audi A3, I loved the car but he would never let me drive it because it was one of his babies. What I liked most of all was the candy apple red color. He got in after throat fucking Rose and saying bye to everyone. The beautiful car purred to life and we were off. I was surprised we were riding in silence with light music playing in the background but at least it wasn't awkward.

"So, what was that with you and Emmett?" Edward asked

"Um we were talking like regular human beings you know." I said nonchalantly hoping he would drop it

"It looked like you two wanted to devour one another." He said cocking an eyebrow.

"You say that about everyone."

"I do not, I know the difference between just talking and when you want to jump someone. Trust me Tanya was someone to talk to and Rose I want to jump all the fucking time." Edward said groaning

"TMI you perv."

"How am I a perv? She just has my hormones into overdrive like I'm a teenage boy again."

"Edward." I warned

"Aw come on you know what I mean. Don't be a stuck up little thing. You obviously need to get laid." Edward grumbled

"Your girlfriend and Ally said the same thing and you all couldn't be more right." I said leaning against the head rest.

"Why don't you drop Mike and get someone better?" Edward asked

"It's hard to just give up that relationship that is two years invested into him." I said

"So, if you're not happy stop wasting time."

"Shut up I don't need to hear you tell me what to do." I joked

"Yeah you do or you will be spending some time with your good friend the vibrator for the rest of your life." Edward said laughing at his own joke thinking he was pretty funny.

"Asshole." I mumbled as he laughed on. We finally pulled into my private parking garage and Edward came around to let me out.

"Thanks for bringing my home. Love you." I said giving him a hug.

"Love you too Bells." Edward replied getting back in the car.

I got on the elevator and went on up. Today feels like a long day but luckily I was off until the day after New Year's. I was still full so I didn't have to cook me anything. There was a note on the counter from Andrew saying my dress was in my closet. I checked then I stripped down to my camisole and boy shorts and crawled into bed. I laid there and let sleep claim me. I was out for a couple of minutes when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I said not recognizing the number

"Hey." I knew the voice it belonged to Emmett

"Hey Emmett, what can I do for you?" I asked

"Will I be picking you up for the party or will I see you a little before it starts?"

"I think I am spending the night there tomorrow so no one has to come get me."

"Okay awesome."

"Yeah." I replied thinking the conversation was over

"You remember when I said my resolution was to get to know you better. Well it isn't a joke, it's the truth. Make sure your schedule is clear, I am taking you out Friday."

"As a date?" I squeaked

"You could call it that. Goodnight Bella." Emmett said and hung up

I stared at the phone and a smile spread across my face. I rolled over to sleep with that same smile on my face.

* * *

**I really do love Emmett! I think things between them are moving along nicely, don't you? Tell me what you think, you all know how reviews make me feel. I get all warm and fuzzy and I start to do a happy dance. And if you want me to do the happy dance go on and review, it isn't that bad of a dance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHoooohooo! Okay so it is Spring Break and I figure I update as much as possible, get the story moving along and rolling. Thanks for the reviews, I love everyone's opinions. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella!" I head Alice yell. I pulled the covers up higher over my head. "Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice's voice was closer and louder. I groaned and snuggled closer into my pillow. Alice yanked the cover off of me and pulled my legs over the side.

"What the fuck could you possibly want so fucking early in the day? Have you lost your mind?" I yelled at Alice and she stood there looking like it took everything to hold in her laugh

"Well someone isn't feeling the afternoon as a matter of fact Bella its 1:30 in the afternoon. We have all called and text you so many times so excuse me for being worried." Alice said laughing at me

"Excuse me for wanting to get some sleep." I mumbled as I sat up and stretched

"Next time answer the damn phone." Alice mumbled as she rummaged through my closet

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I lost the bet for having the balls to come wake you." Alice replied

"That didn't answer my question." I grumbled walking towards the kitchen to start coffee.

"I got you coffee from Starbucks on the way here. Anyway we were going to go out tonight to a club or something. So we were calling to see what you thought and if you wanted to go ahead and come to the estate instead of doing it later." Alice said handing me my coffee and some breakfast she picked up.

"Thanks Al." I said taking a sip of coffee. "Which Cullen owned club are we hitting up tonight?" I asked

"Emmett's, we haven't been there in a while."

"What time?" I asked

"Around 8, Edward promised to be the DD." Alice commented while chowing down on my breakfast

"Stop eating my food Al!" I whined

"You're 24, too old to me whining." Alice frowned

"Shut up. I'll get ready and should be at the estate at least by 6. I have stuff I need to take care of."

"Like spending time with the rabbit?" Alice asked and I glared at her.

"I see you're on bitch mode today so out!" I yelled

"Aw Bella! You shouldn't be mean to your best friend. Come on we all have rabbits some of us don't have to use it as much as others." Alice said smirking. I got up and filled a glass half way with water. I turned and threw it on Alice, the scream she let out was hilarious.

"You bitch! You are so dead!" Alice screamed as she chased me. I dodged her every time she was close to grabbing me. I ran into my room and into the bathroom.

"I swear to fucking God I will ruin you." Alice screamed as she came into the bathroom

"Ally Cat, Esme raised you better than to swear to God." I faked my anger and laughed at the wet Alice before me. I handed her a towel all the while laughing.

"I hate you." She mumbled as she dried off

"Love you too."

"You two are the biggest kids ever." Rose said from behind us.

"Yes because you being a year older makes you an adult." I replied

"Oh so feisty bitchy Bella is out today. Hello!" Rose said giving me a hive five and wicked smile

"Rose you are just too much." Alice said changing into one of my t-shirts and taking her shirt to the dryer

"I know you can't handle it Alice. So you will be there tonight correct?" Rose asked

"Nope" I said popping the p

"Amuse me would you. What are you wearing?" Rose asked

"Got it covered." Alice said pointing to the outfit laid out on my bed

"So I get to be a skank tonight?" I asked looking over this said outfit

"Live a little since your body guard isn't here to stop you." Rose said looking over my outfit.

"I plan to get drunk as always when Mike is and isn't here." I said

"With this outfit every guy will be buying you a drink." Alice said packing up my outfit

"You guys do whatever in here but I need to freshen up. Do not have more than two glasses of wine because you both drove here." I warned before stripping and getting in the shower.

This time I enjoyed the hot water streaming down my body. I grabbed the warm vanilla scented shampoo that I loved and went through my usual routine. I got out when the water ran cold, grabbed a fluffy white towel, and dried off. I brushed my teeth and put on some body lotion. My hair was still wet so I hooked up the blow dryer and let my natural curls form and brushed it up into a pony tail. I threw on some dark skinny jeans, a white shirt and black blazer with tight sleeves, and my high top converses. I applied my cherry chap stick and went out to my friends.

"Bella I swear it's effortless for you to be casually beautiful." Rose complained. Alice and I gave her a look and rolled our eyes.

"I guess you haven't received compliment quota for the afternoon?" I asked

"Shut up." Rose mumbled and flipped her hair over her shoulder

"I love you guys but I need to pack and head to the bookstore." I said

"How about we pack everything for you including the clothes for the party and you go do what you need to do?" Alice asked

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah no problem love muffin." Rose said

"Okay thanks I will see you guys later, love you." I yelled out over my shoulder as I grabbed my keys and purse.

I decided to take my white Mercedes out for a stroll today. I climbed in and let whatever the radio had on play. I didn't live to far from the main bookstore but it wasn't exactly close. I pulled in back and went through the back. The book store was two floors with my office being upstairs with the children's part of the store. The adults and teens usually stayed downstairs. I went up and dropped my stuff off.

"Hey Bella." I heard Johnathan one of my teen workers say

"Hello J how are you?" I asked

"I am good. Aren't you supposed to be off?" he questioned with a smile playing at his lips

"Technically yes but I needed to come in." I said I knew what he was getting at.

"Try explaining that to Ruth. See you later." He said chuckling and walking off with books in hand. I went on my search for Ruth. She was in her late 40's and had a motherly sense about her. She was the man in charge so to speak when I wasn't here and then of course there are people up under her.

"Well you surely aren't supposed to be here." I heard Ruth before I saw her.

"Ha yes ma'am I know but I had a few papers I needed to look at about new shipments coming in." I said giving her a quick hug.

"I guess that's a good excuse even though you could've done that from home." She said giving me the look knowing I came in here on purpose

"I could've but then I wouldn't see your lovely face." I winked

"Flattery gets you everywhere." She said giving me a final hug and kiss on the cheek before getting back to work. I walked around to see who all was here. My regulars were in the coffee shop or around at the lounge part of the store. I went back to my office and started looking over things. The sweetest little voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Bella." I heard a little voice say

"Suzie! How I've missed you." I said giving the little cutie pie a great big hug

"I missed you too." She said giggling.

"Where's mommy?" I asked and Suzie pointed to the stairs.

"Hey Bella." Angela said and I pulled her into a hug

"Hey Ang. How are you?" I asked

"Good, tired actually but the little one wanted to come to the bookstore but I neither can Ben say no." She said sitting down

"You look gorgeous to be tired." I said and she just smiled. "Oh my gosh again?" I asked

"Yeah." Angela gushed

"OMG and I going to be another god mom?" I asked

"If you wouldn't mind." Angela said

"You know I love that! If the next one is as adorable as my little Suzie I am more than willing." I gushed pulling Angela into a hug. "When did you find out?"

"Today actually, it was really exciting." Angela replied

"Bella, when can I come stay with you again?" Suzie asked giving me the puppy dog eyes

"Suzie." Angela scolded

"Sorry mommy and Bella."

"It's okay sweetheart. How about I see what I am doing next weekend and I will let mommy know. Is that okay with you baby girl?" I asked. Her whole face lit up and she nodded her head profusely.

"We better get going." Angela said. I gave Suzie and hug and big ole kiss on her cheek. I gave Angela another hug.

I was done with everything so I grabbed my stuff and went out behind them. I found Ruth and told her I was leaving. I grabbed something from the café and headed off to the estate. The drive always goes by faster than I think it will and it was gorgeous because the sun was setting and it gave the mansion a glow. I pulled in and parked behind Rose, I was surprised to see Emmett getting out of his car the same time as me. He got out of his car with a nice fitted suit that broadens his shoulders and his legs looked longer, damn the man is sexy.

"Well you look wonderful." Emmett said breaking my ogling session

"Thanks you look good too." I said walking into the house

"You know me I try." Emmett said smirking. I shook my head at him and went to find my friends.

"Bella, finally! We need to get ready." Alice said pulling me up the stairs and into my room. I took off my clothes and sat in my bra and a pair of shorts.

Rose took my hair out of its pony tail and started to straighten it out with the flat iron while Alice applied light make up claiming my face hardly needed it. She tried putting lip gloss on me but I hate the stickiness so I just applied my cherry chap stick it was just as good. When they were done I did a little freshening up downstairs and put on the G-string Alice brought and went braless. I pulled on the skin tight dress and looked myself over in the mirror. My pale skin contrasted with the dark blue dress that stopped mid-thigh if not shorter, my ass looked amazing the gym was paying off and my legs looked long and defined from the killer heels Rose chose. My hair fell straight down my back and looked good like the rest of me.

"We are fucking hot!" Rose yelled as she came into my room.

"Yeah we do look good." I said looking at all of us. We all had on the same type of dress but different colors and different heels. I grabbed my clutch and all the necessities and went downstairs to meet the guys.

Even though Rose had on heels Edward was still taller than her and they were currently dry humping on the island in the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were doing the same but sitting down at the round table Esme had put in with the seats connected to and circling the wall like a big booth. I was awkwardly watching my friends suck each other's tongue.

"You look fuck hot excuse me if that was too far." Emmett said in my ear with his hand on my lower back. I turned to see him in some dark denim and button up tucked in. he looked hot as fuck and I could as Edward said devour him.

"It's okay. You look fuck hot yourself." I said turning from him and walking towards the door. I made sure to sway my hips a little more than usual, I felt his eyes on me.

Everyone finally came out and we hopped into the SUV waiting outside. Alice and Jasper were in the far back, Rose and Edward were in the middle, and I was up front with Emmett. It was a good ride minus the sounds the people in the back were making. Emmett would look at me and we would try and hold in our laughs. We made it to Midnight before an orgy broke out. The guys quickly got out to let us girls out. Emmett gave the keys to valet to go park it in his own parking spot. Sam was the bouncer for the night and he smiled as we walked by. Emmett kept his hand on my lower back as he led the way to the VIP section of the club. We all sat and ordered drinks by the time they got here we had a good conversation flowing. After drinking up the couples went to the dance floor. Emmett and I stayed back to talk but I longed to dance too.

"Want to dance?" Emmett asked me

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah it would be my pleasure." He said getting up, taking my hand, and pulling me to the dance floor.

It was crowded as usual but we managed to get in. The music was loud and I felt the vibrations of it run through my body. Emmett and I were flush together as we moved to the beat he had his hands on my waist and mine were around his neck. I really started feeling the music and pulled Emmett's leg in-between mine and started grinding against it. I threw my head back and let my hands run down my body. When I looked back at Emmett his eyes were smoldering and I'm sure I was turning him on but he would want Jessica that is his girlfriend.

I turned around and had my ass against his groin. I continued to grind against him as the music went. I felt him through his jeans and he didn't disappoint. I tried to keep my hormones at bay as we danced but all of this was making me needy for him. It didn't help that he pulled me closer to him and wrapped my hands around his neck from behind. This was bliss, grinding into one another, touching each other without a care in the world.

"Emmett." We heard a screeching voice and we were brought out of our little world.

We both looked towards the source and it was none other than Jessica looking pissed. She had on a dress that barely covered her snatch and her boobs were falling out of it. She walked up to me and unhooked my hands from his neck and tried to pull him away but he wouldn't budge. He looked down at me and made a face. He led me through the crowd and of course Jessica followed closely behind. When we got to the table everyone was there and the whole mood changed when Jessica made herself known.

"Who invited you?" Rose snarled

"No one had to this is my man's club." Jessica shot back

"Bitch." Rose said not too quietly

"Whatever. Emmy baby why didn't you tell me you guys were coming here?" Jessica asked trying to sit in my seat

"That's Bella's seat and I don't have to tell you my plans." Emmett said looking bored

"But I want to sit by you." Jessica whined

"Will you shut up and go back to the people you came here with?" Alice snapped

"Mind your business Alice." Jessica said back

"Jessica go back to your friends. We don't need your drama over here." I said calmly before things escalated.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jessica asked me with an attitude

"I am talking to you Jessica you're the only one causing drama. Your shit is ruining our mood and before you we were all having a good time. So yeah leave." I said about two seconds away from punching her

"Emmett do something." Jessica whined

"Jessica please leave." Emmett said

"No." Jessica said

"Jessica don't do this." Emmett said sternly his face emotionless.

"Fine but we will talk about this later." She said stomping off

"Can't wait." Emmett mumbled.

We got the waiter to bring drinks and to keep them coming. 3 shots and 6 margaritas in my friends were a mess. Luckily for me I only had the three shots and 2 mojitos. I was feeling a buzz but I wasn't a mess like Alice and Rose. Emmett decided to be DD since Jessica ruined his mood. Edward had to have half a bottle of Jack as well as Jasper. It was funny to see them so inebriate. It was already 2 in the morning and we needed to get home. Emmett got some help from Sam and security to carry our drunken friends out and into the SUV. It wasn't a good idea to have them together because they were basically having sex in the back leaving Emmett and I in a very uncomfortable situation but overall it was hilarious. We made it home safe and sound and in one piece. It was a lot of wok getting everyone into their separate rooms, into pajamas, and giving them some medicine to help for when they come to.

I finally made it back to my room and got out of my clothes I pulled on my bed shorts and a t-shirts and brushed my hair and teeth before getting in bed. I was just lying there when there were three soft knocks on the on my door. I said come in and there stood in front of me a shirtless Emmett. I instantly licked my lips and let my eyes roam all over him, what in the world was he doing to me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. I think I heard him mumble a lot but I couldn't be sure.

"I can't sleep and you're the only one who is up." He sighed

"Are you going to stand there the whole time or do you want to lay down?" I asked

"Um you sure?" He asked hesitantly

"Yeah I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I said. I could see his beautiful smile from the light the moon reflected through my window. He laid down beside me but stayed on top of the covers.

"So did you get a chance to talk to Jessica?" I asked after we sat in silence

"No and I don't want to. She may be too drunk to even remember it." He replied. He never showed any emotion towards her.

"Is she always like that?" I asked knowing she acted that way around us but I didn't know if she was different alone.

"Unfortunately yes but I just don't think I can end it." He sighed again

"I feel that way about Mike, I've invested a lot into my relationship with Mike." I said

"You deserve better you know someone who will treat you like the queen that you are." Emmett said quietly

"Thank you but you deserve better too, everything you want you deserve it too."

"I guess. So what's your favorite color?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

"Good subject change, purple. What about you?" I asked

"Blue, I like blue like your dress."

"Hobbies besides work?" I asked and he laughed

"Well I like sports, working out, being with my family, eating, believe it or not I love fishing and being outdoors. I like riding boats, swimming, and I can cook but it's kind of a secret." He said chuckling

"Will you cook for me one day?" I asked out of no where

"I would love to." He said genuinely. "What are your hobbies?"

"I like reading, listening to all kinds of music, cooking is so me too, I can watch sports not really play them, I like boats, the beach, hiking isn't bad, and I love eating. Um I like working out and doing yoga and I do love dancing however club dancing and dancing at one of Esme's parties is a totally different thing." I said

"We should've hung out earlier than this." Emmett said

"Yeah well you didn't want anything to do with us in high school."

"Ha I know but I missed out with you looks like."

"It's true I am pretty fucking awesome."

"You sure do have a potty mouth, I like that in a sick twisted way." Emmett said laughing at himself and I blushed, I'm glad he couldn't see it.

"Well the more things you like about me the closer we get to being best friends." I joked

"This is true." Emmett said. I yawned rather loudly

"Sorry you must be sleepy let me get out of your hair." Emmett said getting up

"No! Um stay if you like, we could finish talking." I said and he agreed.

We talked for hours about nothing. I looked at the time on my phone and it was already 6 am. We both had dozed off but woke back up and finished talking. I eventually let sleep come to me but before I was completely out I heard Emmett say I wish you were mine before I drifted off but I am sure I was imagining.

I shifted and felt something heavy around my waist and then I felt my hand hit something solid. I rubbed up and down it to get a feel but didn't know what it was. I turned my head to see Emmett fast asleep on the other side of my bed. I figured I fell asleep on him but I didn't know he would stay. I left my hand there hoping he wouldn't freak out. I turned slightly to watch him sleep, he was a gorgeous man even when sleep. His lips were slightly parted and his hair was all over the place. His wingspan was long as one arm was around my waist and the other hung off the bed. I watched him a little more until he jumped and woke up.

"Bella, oh dammit I am sorry I didn't mean to sleep in here. I am so sorry!" Emmett said apologizing profusely.

"Emmett, calm down it is okay I know we were up late its fine." I said brushing hair out of his eyes and trying to calm him.

"Okay good. Well sorry if I woke you, I better continue my sleep in my room." He replied getting up and leaving.

Not a minute later Rose and Alice burst into my room asking me why Emmett just walked out without a shirt on. I played it off and rolled back over. They took it as their cue to leave and I went back to sleep. I knew I needed it because tonight would be a long one. I rolled over and hugged the pillow Emmett slept on, it smelled like him.

I fell asleep smelling him and dreaming he was still here.

The sun woke me up, shining unusually bright and quite annoying while I was trying to sleep. I threw the covers back and headed for the shower. I jumped in and enjoyed the feel of it all. I had to hop back out and grab my shampoo and body wash. Before I got in I hit the panel to turn on the second shower head, Esme has the best showers ever. I had to drag myself out of the shower, I dried off and blow dried my hair. I had the towel wrapped around me when there was a knock at my door. I knew it wasn't Rose or Alice, they would've barged in so I was partially surprised to see Emmett standing there. I watch his eyes drop from mine down my body and back up. I fought the urge to pull him into me but thought against it.

"Fuck, sorry, um we are about to have brunch um whenever you're ready." He stumbled over his words

"Mmkay thanks, I'll be down in a sec." I said

I pulled on my jeans, boots, and my larger sweater it had to be Alice who packed this because I would have on sneakers or something just to be comfortable. I let my hair do whatever, put on some chap stick, and went on down. Everyone was in the kitchen sitting at the island or around the table, I took the seat by Edward and a plate was sat down in front of me.

"Thanks Esme." I said grabbing a fork

"No problem dear." She replied taking a seat. We ate in a relative silence with little conversation.

"Did you all enjoy yourself last night?" Esme asked looking at me specifically but talking to all of us

"I did minus the headache I have right now." Rose said

"That's usually what happens when you're slightly an alcoholic." Esme joked and we all snickered

"You're hilarious mom." Rose said in a deadpan tone

"I would say I am pretty funny." Esme commented

"How about we talk about Emmett and Bella?" Rose asked. I took a sip of my juice all the while staring daggers at the little cunt.

"What about them?" Edward asked

"Oh I dunno maybe him leaving her room this morning…shirtless." Alice said. I mentally kicked myself over and over again as Esme and everyone gave Emmett and me a look.

"How is the party decorating coming along?" I asked

"It's going good that is where I'm heading after this. So Emmett do you mind…" Esme asked but Emmett cut her off

"Look we talked all night that's it, grow up Alice. You're not Ms. Perfect after trying to take your dress of in the car last night and Rose telling Edward she wanted to fuck." Emmett said

"Language." Esme scolded

"I apologize" Emmett said giving me an apologetic look, putting his dishes in the sink, and leaving.

"What's his problem?" Jasper asked

"Maybe you're all a bunch of assholes. I was going to ask him to drop some things off by the hotel but he assumed I was talking about the other situation." Esme said getting up her own self. I got up with her stealing a piece of bacon and excusing myself. I was walking towards my room when I heard the arguing.

"It was a fucking dance get over yourself, you know me I would break up with you before I cheated on you…Will you calm the fuck down for heaven's sake…Jessica we're not having this talk again, you've ruined my morning once don't ruin my whole day…I'm not doing this, bye." Emmett said hanging up the phone, not 2 seconds later it was ringing again and he ignored it. I knocked on the door and he said come in. The phone again and we still ignored it.

"You okay?" I asked

"I will be." He said giving a tight smile that didn't each his smile

"You know you don't have to put up with her." I said

"I know but I just can't form the words to say it."

"Well if you really wanted to do it you would." I replied rubbing smoothing circles on his back.

"You know something? You're right I guess I am ready but the good times are holding me back but hopefully I'll come to my senses. You're a good person you know." Emmett said moving a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"You're not bad either you know, you're a big ole softy with a big heart." I replied dropping my hand from his shoulder. The look he was giving me was intense it was saying so much more than he was but I couldn't figure it out. I was trapped, not able to move as I looked at him, we both involuntarily moved closer together just mere inches apart from one another.

"I have to go." I said getting up and rushing out.

I had to clear my head so I quickly changed into running clothes and threw my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my iPod and headphones and went out the door. I told Esme I was going running and she thought I needed warmer clothes on and she was partially right but my long sleeve shirt and running pants were enough. I quickly ran out and got into a good rhythm with my breathing and feet. I kept running and running, all that went through my mind was how close he was to me and how his body language said kiss me but I knew I couldn't. I figured I had ran far enough and turned back around. I checked the time to see I was gone for an hour and neither Emmett nor Esme's car was here.

I grabbed a bottle of water and went to my room. I sat on my floor and did some stretching and a few yoga positions. I finally had enough and decided to take a bath. Esme had a tub with jets and it was the most amazing thing ever. I put lavender aroma in and just soaked with the jets along my back and arms, after I realized the water was cold I hopped in the shower to ensure I was clean and I pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. I crawled into bed and turned the TV on to see Just Go With It was on, I love Jennifer Aniston.

"Knock knock, it's time to get ready." Alice said barging in as always

"Let's get it over with." I said getting up and stripping down to my bra and leaving on my sweats.

Alice started with my hair, curling it and giving me an up do with a few spirals cascading around my face. Next she gave me smoky eyes with a bit of eyeliner and mascara. I looked pretty good at face value and I hadn't even gotten dressed. She put me on some long diamond earrings with a tear shaped diamond at the end with a bracelet to match but I had to put it on after I put on the dress. She put me out of the bathroom to get dressed on my own. I put on a pair of seamless lace panties and of course no bra. I pulled the dress on and clipped the bracelet around my wrist. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and I must say I looked good.

"Wow Bells, you look beautiful." Alice said in amazement. She had her hair simple with light curls at the bottom and pulled up both sides. She pulled her dress on and now she was the beautiful one. I put my shoes on and grabbed the red clutch to match.

"Hot damn, if I swung that way I would date the both of you." Rose said looking us up and down and smiling and looking gorgeous and elegant as usual in her evening gown.

"Well let's do this thing girls." I said.

Alice and Rose walked in front of me down the stairs where the guys looked dashing in their tuxes. They managed to find bow ties that match the girl's dresses, however it wasn't Edward or Jasper I was looking at, it was my date that caught my eye. I've seen him in a suit but that had nothing on him in a tux and his bow tie was the exact red from my shoes and clutch. Our eyes traveled over one another and back down and back up as we met one another's eyes.

"Well Ms. Swan, I must say you look beautiful and I am lucky to have you on my arm." Emmett said connecting out arms

"Thank you. M. Cullen you look mighty handsome yourself." I said looking up at him through my lashes

"Thank you. We probably will be the hottest couple walking in that room." Emmett said leading me out to the limousine.

"We have some pretty good competition behind us." I said looking at my friends.

"Yeah sure but they have nothing on you." He said helping me into the limousine. The girls got in and then the guys. We sat around and talked and Edward passed out flutes with Champagne.

"To a New Year." Edward said and we agreed and clinked our glasses and drank.

I looked up to see Emmett looking at me and he mouthed

"To a new relationship."

* * *

**I think they are finally getting around to a little something something. I need Bella to drop Mike and Emmett to drop Jessica so we can get some good stuff. I think they are perfect for one another. Next chapter is the party. I am quite excited about it! Hey wait, make sure you review or something so me some love because love is awesome! See you next time! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**SURPRISE****! I am updating this morning because I wanted you to have something nice to read just to cheer you up. I really hope you like it and enjoy! xoxox**

* * *

**BPOV**

After 3 more glasses of champagne we arrived at the party with a good feeling in us all. The guys helped us out and the press was snapping pictures left and right. I did my best to keep the smile up and not let the flash intimidate me. We walked up to a few of their clients and business partners before we went to the table reserved for us. Emmett pulled out my chair and I smiled up at him as I sat, he sat in the seat beside me and slung his arm across the back of the chair. Alice and Jasper were to our right while Rose and Edward were to our left and Esme and Carlisle seats were across from us. We laughed and drank and waited for the food we ordered.

"I don't like peas you know." Emmett said as food was sat down in front of us.

"Well I do now, I don't like carrots you want mine?" I asked.

"Sure." Emmett said separating our veggies and exchanging them. We looked up to see everyone looking at us and Esme's eyes twinkled and I knew she was reading too much into this. We were just friends, I think.

"So Bella have you been enjoying yourself without Mike?" Esme asked innocently

"Yes ma'am it has been a wonderful evening but I wouldn't expect any less when attending one of your parties." I replied

"Well thank you dear and you look outstanding. Doesn't see Emmett?" Esme asked

"Yeah Bella looks amazing, I really don't have words to explain her beauty." Emmett says not taking his eyes off of me and I feel the blush spread up my neck. "I like when you do that." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Do what?" I asked

"That blush, it looks sexy and natural on you." Emmett said taking a sip of his wine and joining in on the others conversation.

He just says some of the most tempting and unbelievable things and it turns me on. _I will not fall for him_ I chant over and over in my head. I watched him as he interacted with every person that came up to talk to him. He was a smooth talker and all the woman fawned over him and I fought the jealousy that would bubble up.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked searching my eyes for something

"I'm fine why do you ask?" I asked and he let out a little laugh, even that was hot.

"Well fist let's be honest we are building our relationship so I can get to best friend status too but if you don't want to tell me the truth it's fine. Second when something is bothering you, you gnaw at your bottom lip and your eyebrows furrow and you stare daggers at any inanimate object in your line of vision." Emmett said smoothing out the lings on my forehead I didn't realize I had been frowning.

"I um, well damn." I said being interrupted by a loud crash at the back of the room.

The music stopped and room fell quiet as all heads turned to the direction of the commotion. It looks like Jessica somehow got into the party, busted through the doors, and knocked over a waiter's tray of drinks. Security was behind her quickly and she struggled against their hold. A growl came from behind us and we soon realized it was Esme who let out such and animalistic sound. She walked in the direction of Jessica and we all got up to follow Esme to see the debacle go down up close. We all flanked Esme as she came eye to eye with Jessica herself.

"Jessica you've caused enough of a distraction, I'm going to ask you to leave." Esme said calmly.

"I belong here too you know, Emmett is my boyfriend, he is just flaunting that whore around because you asked him to." Jessica snarled. Everyone stepped closer to her when she called me a whore but the fire in Esme's eyes showed Jessica wasn't going to get off easy.

"The whore you're speaking of must be yourself because Bella holds herself up to the utmost of respect. We will discuss this in another room to avoid gossiping incompetents screwing the story up." Esme said and then she turned to the people watching the conversation go down intensely. "Everyone please enjoy the party and have fun."

We all followed Esme while security pulled a slightly inebriate Jessica behind us. Esme walked into one of the many empty ball rooms and turned with a lethal look on her face.

"You have to be fucking kidding me Jessica." Esme said rather loudly

"Honey language." Carlisle said a little frightened when she turned her glare on him. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Jessica you were not invited, you never will be, and I will have you put out on your ass." Esme said through gritted teeth

"Oh but that bitch stays, fan-fucking-tastic." Jessica said sarcastically

"Call her a bitch again and my stiletto will be so far up your ass you'll be shitting the pieces out for days." Rose said with her fist balled and took a step towards Jessica.

"Language." Esme said but gave Rose a thumbs up

"Rosalie you don't scare me and you never will, you're a bigger bitch than she is and I wouldn't waste my time on you." Jessica spat back and Edward had to pull Rose away and into a corner to calm her.

"I advise you leave or you will be sorry." Carlisle warned, it was very clear he had enough of this

"Emmett gets to decide you don't." Jessica said confidently

"We're over. I am tired of you and all the shit you bring with you. I am done with it all. Make sure not to call, text, visit, or say a fucking word to me or my family or their will be consequences." Emmett said with a business face and stern voice, oddly enough it turned me on all too much at his authority.

"But Emmy you can't do this. Is she putting you up to it, that thing can't give you what I give you." Jessica said

"Okay I have had enough." I said tired of her dogging me like I was less than when I knew my name alone was much more than her daddy's bank account.

"Oh have you?" Jessica asked, her voice dripping sarcasm and I wanted to beat the smirk off her face.

"Yes actually I have you ungrateful piece of shit. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as me or any other Cullen especially Emmett. Don't think you can just be a spoilt brat 24/7 365 days because daddy spoilt you. Welcome to the real world sweetheart you don't run a damn thing. Remember my name alone is more important than you without mentioning my accomplishments. I could fucking ruin you with a snap of my finger. You aren't worth my time, while I am a grown adult you are still a little child playing children's games. How about you get on the same playing field as me and then you can talk shit until then keep that slutty mouth of your closed. You understand?" I asked

Everyone in the room but my girls and Edward looked at me with shock. Sure they knew I was feisty but I don't think I have ever gone off on someone in front of them. Jessica stared at me wide eyed with her mouth ajar and her eyes looked full with tears.

"I stand corrected you're the bigger bitch." Jessica said.

"That's it." Alice snarled and swung a right hook across Jessica's face.

We all looked at her amused as Jasper checked Alice's hand. Security looked to Esme and she told them to pick her up. Rose laughed as she saw the look Jessica had on her face, embarrassment, shock, even pain and that's not something you would see on her face.

"Alice as much as I wanted to do it that was not respectful behavior and you need to apologize." Esme said and Alice apologized.

"Emmett why are you just standing there?" Jessica screeched with tears falling down her face.

"I told you before and I hate repeating myself, we are done. This isn't a drill or some game wake up this is real life, we are over. You brought this on yourself." He said taking my hand and pulling me out of the room.

A couple of people were standing by the door and looked sheepish when Emmett glared at them. He pulled me back into the party and not took long after the rest of our group walked in. The big projector screen had been let down and the countdown had begun. Emmett grabbed us some drinks and we swallowed them quickly. I watched him trying to find a hint of sadness but he showed nothing.

"3…2..1…Happy New Year!" The room erupted into a load cheer

"Happy New Year." I said turning to Emmett and he pulled my face to his and planted a kiss on me. It was heavenly but I pushed him back before it went further.

"Bella, I um…I" He stuttered

"Don't, its fine." I said putting a hand up.

"I didn't know I was going to do that."

"It's fine. I better go find my friends and wish them a Happy New Year." I said and walked away and felt the tingles still on my lips. I found Alice and Rose and we ended up drinking a lot to bring in the New Year. I think I knocked out between the end of the party to getting back to the mansion. When I came too Esme was putting pajamas on me.

"What happened?" I slurred

"Well you celebrated pretty hard." Esme said chuckling

"Did Emmett tell you about the kiss?" I asked my words slurring

"What?" Esme asked in shock

"Sshh though don't tell a soul he might be mad that I like him." I said sounding crazy

"It has always been true that alcohol does bring out the truth." Esme said giving me medicine and tucking me into bed. She kissed me on the forehead goodnight and I fell into a sleep dreamless sleep.

_**Few days later…**_

I was busy around my apartment cleaning up as well as cooking me something to eat. I tried to clear my mind of recent events that have taken place especially yesterday when I finally answered Mike's 5th call. He was pissed that I hadn't called him since the last time I had seen him in Forks and even more pissed I still went as Emmett's date.

"_Bella you did what?" Mike asked his voice rising._

"_Yeah I went to the Cullen's New Year's Eve party and Emmett was my date." I said like it wasn't a big deal, it really wasn't I thought to myself._

"_What the hell? You knew I didn't want you to do that. When I don't want you to go somewhere you don't." Mike yelled_

"_I never stopped you from going to the strip club with your friends, I never stopped you from getting drunk while at that girl Cassie's party. I never stop you from doing what you want and what gives you the right to do that shit?" I asked starting to get pissed_

"_You're my fucking girlfriend, my date, you are mine and you aren't allowed to do shit that I don't like."_

"_I can't fucking believe you, fucking idiot! You aren't my parent or my owner so get that shit out of your head and get over this." I yelled into the phone_

"_Well you might as well believe it you caused this. You knew how I felt about the little date idea and you went with it!" Mike yelled back_

"_It's a fucking joke none of this shit is serious. You want to be an asshole right now go right ahead but you won't be one to me." I said rather calmly and hung up the phone._

It was still bothering me how he just wanted to control everything. I quickly called Rose and told her everything and she swore that as soon as I said the word she would find him, hang him up by his balls, and leave him there for days. Then I talked to Alice who said it was time for me to break up with him and move on. She was right but I just didn't know how to do it. I was still thinking about it when my phone rang.

"Uh oh my best friend senses were tingling so I had to call." Angela said and I laughed

"Well what are these senses telling you?" I asked amused

"That you're upset."

"Damn those things are good." I mumbled into the phone

"Yikes I have you on speaker phone and Suzie is right here." Angela said

"Oh gosh sorry! Tell Suzie I have a surprise for her." I said and I heard Suzie squeal

"Hey Bella." Suzie's sweet voice filled my phone

"Hello Suzie, how are you?" I asked

"Good, how are you?" she asked and I smiled at her manners

"So if mommy says it is okay, I want you to spend the night Friday and Saturday if you want." I said and she squealed again.

"Mommy can I please, please, please." Suzie begged Angela

"Bella are you sure?" Angela asked

"Yes, I need me some Suzie and Bella time." I said

"Okay is it okay for me to drop her off at the book store after school?" Angela asked

"That is perfect." I said

"Good, now back to why you're upset." Angela said

"Wow nothing gets past you does it?" I asked stirring my lemon garlic sauce and pouring it over my chicken

"Eh not really." She said. I sat down at the bar and proceeded to tell her the whole thing with Mike.

"You really need to break up with him and move on. For heaven sakes the man has nothing to offer you." Angela said

"Alice basically said the same thing and Rose said she would hang him up by his balls." I said and Angela busted out laughing.

"Rose is hilarious. Look you know what you need to do, just think about it. Shit, I have to go Ben and his parents just got here for dinner. Love you." Angela said

"Love you too." I said and hung up.

I went to check on my chicken in the lemon garlic sauce and the broccoli I had on next to it. I was pouring myself a glass of wine when there was a knock at my door. I walked around to the door and stood of my tiptoes to look through the peephole. A smile spread across my face as I opened the door.

"Hey Emmett." I said leaning against the door.

"Hey Bella, I just left the office and I was hungry and I thought maybe you wanted to grab a bite to eat but from the smell of things you've got it covered." He replied with a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Well since you're here why don't you come in and have some?" I asked

"You sure? I don't want to intrude on your space." Emmett said trying to hold back a smile and I nodded my head yes and let him in.

He pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and turned to me. I had to quickly bring my eyes up to his because if I looked anywhere else I would just stare the whole night. I escaped to the kitchen to fix our plates and grab some wine. Emmett grabbed the plates from me and sat us at the table. I gave him a glass and poured him some wine, I had to go get silverware. We said grace and Emmett dug in, he let out one of the sexiest grunts ever.

"Bella this is amazing." Emmett said stuffing his mouth

"Thanks." I said

"No thank you for letting me taste this little piece of heaven." Emmett complimented

"It can't be that good." I joked

"Oh but it is." He said eating some more. I put some more food on his plate and he ate it up. He sat back and took a few sips of wine. I was about to ask a question when there was a knock on the door. I excused myself and the smile dropped when I saw Mike standing there with flowers and my favorite ice cream. I opened the door and braced myself for the worse.

"Hey Bella." Mike said looking upset. I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Look I know I was being a jerk and said stupid stuff but I didn't mean it I swear I didn't." Mike said

"I have company right now we need to do this some other time." I said

"Rose and Alice won't mind, they would want us to fix this." Mike said walking past me and stopped right in front of Emmett who looked at me and then Mike and back to me and was apologizing with his eyes.

"Bella sorry I have to leave like this but they need me at the office for something that came up and I have to go. I will um call you later if that is okay with you." Emmett said.

"Yeah it's fine." I said giving Emmett a hug and seeing him out the door

"Want to explain yourself?" Mike asked

"There is nothing to explain, Emmett stopped by, we were eating, and then you stopped by." I said cleaning up

"Are you cheating on me?" Mike asked stepping closer to me

"Mike just shut up, I am not cheating on you." I said close to throwing this plate at his head.

"Well why was he here?" Mike asked

"I told you already!" I yelled slapping my hand on the counter

"Is that truth?" he asked

"You're joking right? You have to be fucking kidding me. Yes it is the truth! I have no reason to lie to you and Emmett and I, we are just friends." I said beyond pissed, I was shaking and soon I would be crying what I like to call angry tears.

"Since when were you two friends huh? Last time I checked he wanted nothing to do with us as a whole and that made you a little uneasy with him and you were cordial." Mike said with disgust.

"It's called growing up Michael. You know it was bound to happen that Emmett and I would be friends and what's the big deal you have girls that are friends and I don't accuse you of screwing them in your usual missionary." I said

"Was that a blow at our sex life? I make you cum every single time, you can't deny that." Mike growled

"I can deny it to the moon and back. Not once have you given me an orgasm. You're so caught up in yourself you forget I need some release to." I said

"You're lying I know it. You're probably fucking Cullen now. I wouldn't take you as a two timing whore but you just never know these days." Mike said and I was shocked. Mike was soon being knocked down to the ground and if I hadn't stood in front of Emmett Mike might have been a real mess.

"Don't call her a fucking whore. Bella is perfection and you need to shut the fuck up before I pull your dick off and shove so far up your ass you'll feel it in your throat." Emmett yelled as I pushed him to my bed room and ran to check on Mike. What was Em even doing back?

Mike was on the floor holding his face. I threw a bag of frozen peas at him and he placed the bag on his face.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Mike asked and wincing at the pain. I asked myself the same question.

"We're done Mike. I am breaking up with you. We've fought more than anything these past few months and making up isn't working. There were some good times but those days are over." I said

"Bella I know you aren't a whore. Please don't do this. We can talk some other time if you want but don't end this." Mike pleaded

"I'm tired of this. Leave." I said

"I'll be damned if I let you leave me for that rich fucker. That's all that is to you anyway, a way to get money." Mike said

"That's funny because I have my own money, a good amount at that so no nothing is about money."

"I expected more from you. I thought I loved you but I guess I can't love trash." Mike said

I reached across the table and got the vase and threw it at his head. If he hadn't ducked I would've hit him in the front of his head but I skimmed it his ear. I kicked him in his balls and watched him double over in pain. I proceeded to kick my frustration out on him I slammed my foot into his rib cage continuously. I hadn't realized I was screaming until Emmett was pulling me back and into his chest. I watched Mike squirm around on the floor and finally get up.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that." Mike spat as he got up to leave

"You think about contacting Bella or anyone else she is related to or friends with and you will be living without a pot to piss in when I am done with your ass." Emmett said shoving Mike out of the door.

Emmett checked my for any injuries, then picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed. He helped me change into my pajamas and put me in bed.

"I came back because I left my jacket that had my keys in them. I am sorry I wasn't here to protect you from him, he is a real ass." Emmett said rubbing my hair

"It wasn't your fault, Mike was always a piece of shit I just got to see a lot more of it." I said sniffling

"Not a word he said is true, you aren't a whore and I am glad you broke up with him." Emmett said

"I feel better now that I have. Will you stay the night?" I asked

"Yeah sure." Emmett said taking off his suit pants and shirt and standing before me in black, tight fitted boxers. I groaned at the godly figure standing in front of me. Emmett crawled in and pulled me into him tightly.

"Thanks for this, I just needed someone to be here for me." I said

"No problem this is what friends do." Emmett said

"No friends don't do this best friends do and I think you deserve that title." I said

"Ha well thanks Bella, it is an honor. Now get some sleep." Emmett said massaging my head and lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**I don't like Mike and why is everyone calling Bella a whore? Geez they need to chill. My two love birds are moving along nicely, before you know it they are gonna be together happily. I just love it! Review, review, and review some more! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please forgive me for my lateness but gah I just want school to be over with so I can have time to myself. I've been trying to have enough chapters written for not only this story but Trying Something New and it is taking me forever to update. SO please hang in there with me I am trying to make time. Make sure you enjoy! XOXO**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella come on I made breakfast." Emmett said bringing me out of work mode

"Is that so?" I asked

"Yes so stop working and come on." Emmett said walking out of my room.

He was being a fantastic friend, staying the night at my request and now making breakfast. I almost freaked when I didn't feel him beside me but he had gone home to get a shower and changed only to come back to me. I put my laptop to the side pulled on a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt and followed the heavenly smell to the kitchen.

"Did you plan on feeding a family?" I asked looking at all he made and he smiled

"No but I figured you would want a variety of my magnificent food." Emmett said placing an omelet on a plate.

"I'll be the judge of this said magnificence." I said taking a bite of the omelet on the plate and moaned rather loudly and Emmett gave me a look, a strip you clothes off and have your way with me look.

"I take that as you liked it?" Emmett asked making another omelet.

"It is amazing. You do have to tell me where those skills came from." I said sitting on the counter and taking another bite.

"Well I used to spend a lot of time in the kitchen with my mom as well as with Chef G before we all moved to New York but since then I haven't cooked with them besides what I learn on TV." Emmett said taking my plate and other food to the table.

"Esme and Chef G have taught you well, you would make any woman happy." I said blushing at what I just said

"They have and I can only hope that I will." Emmett said with a soft smile.

"How is work going?" I asked after our brief moment of silence

"Busy with this New Year rolling in. Every one of our clients are looking for the thing that makes them stand out so they can make more money. So we have meetings lined up for new business as well as our usual clients. How is the book store going?"

"Good, everything is good. We plan to hire a few new people because of the expansion. I've talked to all of the mangers of the other stores and everything is looking good. The store here flourishes and I seem to be getting more teens and those a bit older to hang out there." I said

"I have to admit it is a very nice place to hang out at, I enjoy it every time I go and the service is outstanding." Emmett said

"You've gone there often?" I asked shocked

"Actually I am there once or twice a week, Ruth has the hots for me so I have to see into that." Emmett said jokingly

"Really? You have never come up to my office or said anything." I said

"Well until recently I am sure we were barely on speaking terms and I wouldn't want to disturb a working woman but next time I am there I will make myself known. What are you doing Friday?" he asked

"My god daughter Suzie is spending the night, you're..." I said but was interrupted by Alice's voice.

"Knock knock biatch!" Alice yelled

"Alice why did I even give you a key?" I asked when she came around the corner

"Oh Bella please I…Emmett?" she asked looking between the two of us

"Yes Alice?" he asked

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" she asked sitting down and taking food off his plate.

"Bells Ali?!" Rose yelled coming in

"In here!" I yelled back

"What are you…Emmett what are you doing here?" Rose asked taking a seat beside me and doing what Alice was doing, eating off of my plate.

"Uh it's a long story." I muttered turning my attention to my food.

"We have time." Rose said back taking some bacon from my plate.

"Hey don't touch the bacon, there is more food in the kitchen." I whined and they got up quickly to get some

"Sorry about your sisters this is like a daily routine for them." I said

"It's fine I had to live with them for years so I know how annoying they are." He said back

"Are you two talking about us?" Alice asked as she and Rose sat down

"No why would we?" I asked

"Because you wish you were us." Rose said

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemies." Emmett said making me laugh and the other two glare at him and me

"So why are you here again Emmiepooh?" Alice asked using the name Jessica used to get on his nerves

"He is here because I asked him to be." I said

"Why is that?" Rose asked with her eyebrow raised

"None of your business." I said

"They'll figure it out sooner or later." Emmett said taking my empty plate to the kitchen

"What! Are you two like fucking or something?" Rose asked

"No! What the fuck, no we aren't!" I said loudly

"Well tell us what the hell is going on." Alice said

"Look Emmett stopped by last night when he left work to see if I wanted to get dinner but I already cooked so I invited him in. While we were eating Mike stopped by then we got into a big fight and he called me a whore and said I was cheating on him with Emmett. Emmett punched Mike and I broke up with him and he kept calling me dirty names so I kept kicking him. Emmett had to grab me so I would stop and he threatened Mike then Em threw him out." I said nonchalantly

"He had the nerve to call you a whore?" Rose asked getting up

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I said I would hang him up by his balls and he deserves it."

"Rosie he isn't worth it, Bella finally broke up with the asshole and now she can find someone better, let's just forget about him." Emmett said and Rose sat down but still looked furious.

"Well can we at least do something to him?" Alice asked

"No there isn't a point he is irrelevant now." I said

"I have to go into the office, Bells I will call you later. Love you Ally Cat and love you Rosie." Emmett kissing them on the forehead and seeing himself out

"So now that the prude is gone what are we really going to do?" Alice asked

"Nothing, there is not point." I answered

"How can you be so calm about it? He was a waste of two years of your life and he ended it by accusing you of stuff you would never do." Rose said frustrated

"Maybe I did cheat on him, it may not have been physical but my heart does lie somewhere else and not on him. So he could be right or maybe not, I don't care, I am just ready to enjoy the single life once again." I said getting up to get more coffee. I walked past my friends and went to get back in bed. They followed behind and got in too.

"Are you still in shock? I mean come at one point you did love the guy." Rose said

"Sure I loved him but the past half of the year I lost the love I had for him and I was just going through the motions." I said looking at the spread sheet on my laptop.

"Want to go get crazy drunk and forget about last night?" Alice asked

"Shouldn't that be Rose's line?" I asked and smiled

"It should fucking Pixie always does that." Rose growled and a smile spread across her face.

"As much fun as that sounds I am going to work tomorrow and Suzie is spending the night so I would like to do all of that without the hangover." I said

"Aw come on Bells don't be so responsible for the night." Alice whined

"Last time I got drunk, if I remember correctly I was trying extremely hard to get into your brother's pants so I rather stay away from alcohol for a while." I replied

"He needs someone in his pants before his balls shrivel up." Rose said with a snort

"That is true and then I won't be getting any nieces or nephews out of him." Alice said

"You guys are sick, I am sure he and Jessica had a nice time." I sneered

"Oh Bella please Emmett stopped having sex with her months ago when she ended up getting caught cheating on him but Emmett just had a big fucking heart and was going to give it time to regain her trust. I am glad he finally broke it off with her." Rose said and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"I didn't know that at all." I said

"Yeah anyway he can finally move onto something better." Alice said

"He deserves it." I mumbled

"And you do too." Alice said.

The girls stayed a little longer and we chatted away as usual. I am use to having them around Alice, Rose, and I haven't been away from one another for more than 72 hours since we've known each other. I love my friends and all their craziness.

_**Friday…**_

"Aunt Bella!" I heard Suzie's little voice she either called me Bella or Aunt Bella.

"Hey sweetheart." I said turning away from the shipment papers.

"Suzie did you knock?" Angela asked and Suzie gave me an apologetic look

"It's okay Ang. How are you and the baby?" I asked getting up to rub her still flat stomach

"We're good." She said her smile bright.

"Bella can we watch movies and eat pizza tonight?" Suzie asked

"Yeah whatever you want honey." I said smiling

"Bells I know you don't know how to say no to her but don't keep her up all night and ignore the puppy dog eyes when she ask for a bunch of sugar." Angela said giving me Suzie's things.

"Ang I've done this before, no worries. Go have fun with Ben and hope his parent's don't interrupt." I said waggling my eyebrows and smiling

"You're a sick one." Angela said laughing with me

"Suzie sweetheart be good for Aunt Bella and I will see you tomorrow." Angela said pulling her daughter into a tight hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll take care of her." I whispered in Angela's ear when I hugged her.

Suzie and I walked Angela out and Ruth took Suzie with her to the children's section where she could look at books and see other kids. I was finishing up and email when there was a knock at my door. I looked up to fine Emmett in his black suit pants, shirt tucked in with a tie and his sleeves rolled up his strong, thick arms. Hmmm he looked delicious I thought to myself as I licked my lips and watched his eyes fall to my lips and back up to me.

"Hey Cullen you here to see Ruth?" I asked and he let out a laugh one that brought a smile to my face

"Yeah where is she?" he asked coming to sit across from me at my desk.

"Aunt Bella can I get this?" Suzie ran into my office with this bundle set with a teddy bear, a book about Teddy the bear, and a coloring book of Teddy and his friends.

"Sure tell Ruth to ring it up and I will go down and pay for it." I said and she hopped into my lap and gave me a hug. She turned to Emmett and her eyes lit up for some reason.

"You're adorable Suzie, you look like Bella." Emmett said and Suzie giggled

"Bella is pretty." Suzie replied

"That she is." Emmett agreed and I felt my cheeks heat up

"What's your name?" Suzie asked Emmett

"I am Emmett Cullen." Emmett said

"Emmett." Suzie repeated

"Suzie. So how old are you little munchkin?" Emmett asked

"I am 6." She said proudly

"Whoa you're a big girl." Emmett said and Suzie giggled again

"Yeah I am, you're big you know. Not fat like papa just tall and stuff." Suzie said sizing Emmett up and we both laughed.

"Why don't you take your items here down to Ruth?" I asked and Suzie hopped off my lap

"Can you come over Aunt Bella's tonight? We are having a slumber party with pizza and movies and ice cream and stuff." Suzie looked up to Emmett with big eyes and a pout. I looked up to Emmett and he looked at me then he bent down and put a loose strand of hair behind Suzie's ear.

"I'll ask Aunt Bella and we will see what she says." Emmett said and Suzie wrapped her arms around his neck and ran off with the bear and books. I stood there shocked because Suzie wasn't affectionate with strangers the way she just was with Emmett. It even took a lot for her to warm up to Ruth and she used to be here every day in the summer.

"She must think you're cute because she doesn't like strangers." I said and Emmett chuckled

"I can't help the Cullen genes they make me irresistible to the young and old." Emmett joked

"Well you can come over if you want to you don't have to its just Suzie usual wouldn't have invited just anyone and I am sure she would love for you to come but of course you're a busy guy and I would well Suzie would understand." I said rambling and making Emmett laugh

"I wouldn't mind being there. Should we invite the other kids otherwise known as my best friends and sisters?" He asked

"Well yeah I guess we could but it is really just supposed to be Suzie and I however she loves Edward, Rose, Alice, and Jasper to pieces. I'll call them." I said and an emotion passed over his features but it left just as quick as it came.

"What should I bring?" Emmett asked

"Yourself or whatever you want to bring." I said

"Okay I can't wait. Time?" he asked

"Whenever you're done working or whatever." I said

"Aunt Bella Ms. Ruth did what you said. I love my bear so much. Thank you." Suzie said hugging my leg and I smoothed her hair back telling her she was welcome.

"Emmett?" Suzie asked in a small voice and looked up at him through her lashes. Something flickered in his eyes before he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"What is it sweetheart?" Emmett asked

"Are you coming to our slumber party and spending the night like me?" she asked. I am sure I looked like a deer in headlights and Emmett just smiled and looked up at me with a questioning look.

"If you want…" I said

"Sure Suzie and we can be up all night." Emmett said. Suzie squealed and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck again with her teddy squished in between the two of them.

"I have to go so I will see you both later and make sure to call the others." Emmett said. We said our goodbyes and Suzie went back to the children's section. I finished up some work and checked on the other stores. I called everyone and told them about tonight and they were excited as if they were the 6 year olds. I went down to get Suzie so we could head on home. I found her sitting with a book and a little boy with dark black hair and blue eyes sitting closely to Suzie.

"Hey sweetheart." I whispered to her and her eyes lit up and the boy beside her tried to hide behind the book he was holding.

"Aunt Bella this is my new friend Masen Mal-something." Suzie said

"Hey Masen." I said and he looked up at me his eyes were hypnotic for someone so young he would definitely hit it off with the ladies when he got older. He had a small smile on his face until he heard her voice.

"Excuse me ma'am you want to get away from that little twerp?" A snarky voice came from behind me.

"Excuse you…Oh shit." I said and the shock was written on her face as well

"Aunt Bella you owe me for that bad word." Suzie said and I told her I would give it to her when we made it home.

"Lauren how are you?" I asked

"Like you or the Cullens would care." She spat

"Lauren what happened, we were all so close up until college." I said moving a few feet from the kids but close enough to keep my eyes on them.

"You should know you're one of them." She said again her tone a lot different than what her eyes were saying

"Seriously we were all really good friends and you cut us off cold turkey and now you're acting like I did something wrong to you." I said

"Look Bella I am sorry these past few years have been rough with Masen and everything." Lauren said looking tired

"So he is yours?" I asked

"Unfortunately…Yes. He was a surprise to me, I wasn't ready for him and I'm still not ready for him seven years later." She said shaking her head

"Who is the father and is he helping?" I asked concerned

"That's why I am in New York to tell the father he is a father." She said and I was shocked

"You're just now telling the guy?" I asked shocked

"Yeah silly of me right? Well my parents put me out on my ass when they found out I was pregnant, I had nowhere to go. So these past seven years I've worked at a diner and lived in a rundown apartment so hopefully if I find the father he'll take the kid and give me a break." Lauren said

"You can't mean you want to give him up?" I asked

"Yeah or get some kind of support." She said

"Look I have to get Suzie out of here for our slumber party but take my card and call me I don't like to see you like this. All of us were too close for you to just fall off the face of the earth." I said pulling her into a hug

"Bella it really isn't something you want to deal with." She said

"How long are you staying or do you live here?" I asked

"Until next Wednesday I think depending on how things go." She replied

"Okay well call me before you leave and stop by and come up to my office anytime you're here." I said. I bent down in front of Suzie and Masen.

"Masen hopefully I will see you again before you leave, it's been a pleasure meeting you." I said and he had a soft smile on his face until Lauren picked him up by his arm

"Hopefully I'll see you before I leave." Lauren said and they were gone

"Will we see Masen again?" Suzie asked

"I hope so." I said cleaning up the books they had out. I told Ruth we were leaving for the day and went and got all of Suzie's things from my office. I drove my Lexus today which just happened to be Suzie's favorite of my cars and I told her in 10 years if I still had it or if she wanted one I would get it or help mommy and daddy get her one.

"Aunt Bella can we have cheese pizza?" Suzie asked. I smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah I told Ali to get it because it's your favorite." I said and she gasped

"Is Ali coming over too?" She asked

"Yup and Rose, Edward, and Jasper. We're having a big slumber party just for you." I said and took a glance at her and she had a big smile on her face. We sat in a comfortable silence

"I wish Masen was a part of our family." Suzie said quietly

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" I asked

"He says his mommy is mean. Mommies aren't supposed to me mean to us little kids." Suzie said pouting

"No mommies and daddies are supposed to me nice to their kids. Did he tell you these things?" I asked

"He had a bruise on his arm and I asked if he had a boo boo from falling and he said his mom hit him with a wooden spoon there and I said his mommy wasn't nice and he said she wasn't." Suzie said. I was fuming now how dare Lauren hit Masen like that what's her fucking problem? I asked myself

"How old is Masen sweetheart?" I asked

"He said he is 7 and a half. Where we going?" Suzie asked.

"The store we have some things we need to get for tonight." I said and the smile was back on her face, Masen's issues were forgotten from her mind but her words were still playing at my brain. I wonder who the father was and I hope he truly loves Masen better than Lauren was doing.

We pulled up to the store and I waited for Suzie to get out so we could go in. We grabbed some chips, dip, soda, candy, ice cream, and I brought some hot wings to throw in the oven since I didn't have time to make my own. Suzie and I were talking about the movies she wanted to watch tonight when the one person I didn't want to see right now interrupted.

"Bella?" Mike asked

"Yeah?" I asked not interested at all, I have no idea what I saw in him.

"Baby I am sorry, you have to forgive me." Mike said

"No I don't have time for your shit anymore mike." I said

"Oooo Aunt Bella that's another bad word today." Suzie said giggling. Mike bent down to her and she tried hiding behind my legs

"Little Suzie don't you remember me?" Mike asked. Suzie nodded her head yes but still stood behind me.

"Newton." I heard Emmett's voice

"Emmett!" Suzie yelled and ran to him

"Hey Suzie." Emmett said picking her up

"This fucker is always around." Mike mumbled and I smirked when Mike took a step back when Emmett stood at his full height

"You look good with a kid Cullen." Mike said and Emmett nodded his head.

"Em what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I figured we could have brownies so I came here to buy a box since we don't have time for homemade ones. Esme and Chef G would have a fit if they knew this is what I was using." He said and we laughed well except Mike

"Bells can we talk?" Mike asked

"What is it?" I asked as I put the food up to be rung up

"Alone." He said and winked and I think I just baby barfed in my mouth.

"Aunt Bella can I ride to your house with Emmett?" Suzie asked her eyes pleaded. I was a bit hesitant but I trusted Emmett.

"Promise to behave and listen to Emmett." I said and she nodded her head and went to hold Emmett's hand even though we were all of 3 feet apart from one another.

"Wait why is he going to your place?" Mike asked

"We're having a slumber party if you must know you nosy fucker." Emmett said

"Emmett that's a bad word." Suzie said and held out her little hand. Emmett looked at me and I smirked at him.

"It's for her swear jar, I already know I've got a hundred dollars if not more in that thing." I said and Emmett got his wallet our and gave her a five. She lit up like a Christmas tree and gave me her money to hold onto.

"That five should hold me until we get out of the store." Emmett said and I giggled like a high school girl fawning over her crush, I am a mess I thought to myself.

"Can you not speak when I am speaking to Bella?" Mike asked looking at Emmett and Suzie.

"She doesn't want to talk to you fucker." Emmett said

"She would if you would shut up you ass." Mike growled

"She is right her and she doesn't want to talk to you at all Mike and she will see Emmett and Suzie in a little while." I said paying for the stuff and walking behind the guy pushing my grocery cart out to the car. I gave him a tip even though he said it wasn't necessary. I let the radio play in the background and that comfortable silence a long with thinking about tonight got me home.

Tonight should be interesting enough I thought to myself.

* * *

**Yeah a lot has happened in one chapter! I like it all like all of it! Tell me what you think! Here is a hint for all of you...Lauren and Masen aren't going anywhere any time soon we just gotta figure out who they are here for. So that is something to look forward to! Ohhhh lets not forget to review because I need them to make things a little better in life your reviews make me smile A LOT! See ya next chapter xoxo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know you guys hate me and probably want to cut me and punch me and kick me and all kinds of hurtful things but please please please forgive me for my tardiness. I know you think I have abandoned all my lovelies but I haven't guys I promise I just have to find time with the end of this school year and finals are around the corner and teachers get this bright idea after months of school they want to throw in multiple projects at the end of the year along with studying. So promise me you're still here and you still love me just as much as you love me. Alright we are all good? Yesss fantastic, now shooo go read and I will see you at the bottom! XOXO**

* * *

**EPOV**

"You know she is _mines_ you ass." Mike snarled at me and I laughed in his face.

"You lost her long before she broke up with you just let it go." I said picking Suzie up and putting my things on the line so we could get out of there.

"Wow you're Emmett Cullen." The cashier said with amazement. I just nodded my head and paid for my things.

"Listen Cullen this isn't over with." Mike yelled at me as I walked away

"Why is he such a meanie?" Suzie asked

"Because he made a huge mistake and he feels bad about himself and the only way to express it is through anger."

"Oh." She responded.

I helped buckle her in and got into the driver's seat. I dialed Jasper's number because I wanted time to Bella by myself not with the whole group. He picked up on the second ring.

"What's up man?" Jasper asked

"Do something with Al tonight I want this alone time." I said as discreet as possible I didn't want Suzie asking questions.

"Oh so you do like her?" Jasper asked I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Just fucking do something okay have some fun tonight." I said. I looked at Suzie who was smiling at me and I knew she heard the curse word.

"Fine but Ally won't be happy about this she was looking forward to it." Jasper sighed into the phone

"Tell her I will get her the tickets she wants so badly if she does this for me." I said and I heard the squealing the background.

"Ah thanks big brother! Love ya now go have fun and keep it rated G around the kid." Alice said before hanging up.

"Suzie are you ready for tonight?" I asked

"Yeah my new best friend will be there." She said

"Who is your new best friend?" I asked curiously

"You silly." She said and I knew my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

We drove in a comfortable silence when I realized I needed to call Edward and Rose. I called Rose's phone but she didn't answer so I called Edward.

"What?!" Rose growled into the phone

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"I'm…fuck…busy." She replied with labored breaths. Lord if you're listening let her spare me the details please!

"Geez Rose why the fuck did you answer the phone if you're you know…" I trailed off not wanting Suzie to hear me say more curse words

"You kept calling and it feels too fucking good to stop." She moaned into the phone

"For all that is good and pure stop talking to me while you're having sex or I will find Edward, hang him up by his balls and slowly torture him. Now just tell Bella you can't come tonight." I said

"The fuck…Shit…Why?" She asked. I am so going to need my ears cleaned or some shit after this.

"I want to spend time with her alone so just do it please."

"Ughn…Fine. I gotta go." Rose said not hanging up the phone so I hung up before I died.

"Why do you want to be alone with Aunt Bella?" Suzie asked her eyes curious

"Well I think Aunt Bella is a very beautiful woman and I want to get to know her better because I like her a lot." I said

"Love her?" Suzie asked. I almost choked on my own saliva

"What?" I asked

"You look at Aunt Bella the way daddy looks at mommy when he tells her he loves her." Suzie answered. Damn was I that obvious?

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say

"Its otay Aunt Bella likes you too." Suzie said and then looked out the window. I internally fist pumped at the news, what the hell was she waiting for to show me the signs then?

We finally made it to Bella's and I grabbed my stuff and Suzie out of the car and we headed upstairs.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen." The door man Gage said

"Hello Gage." I said back, we own the building Bella lives in so we try to know the workers by their name.

"Hello Gage." Suzie's sweet little voice said

"Hey there Suzie." Gage responded giving her a high five. He turned the key for the penthouse and let us up. We waited and finally arrived, I knocked and Bella came to the door in a tight t-shirt, a pair of sweats, her hair was up, and she had her glasses on, I've never wanted to kiss a woman more in my life than I do now.

"Hey guys, did you have a nice ride?" Bella asked

"Yeah it was good." I said sitting my things down.

"The pizza should be here soon, Alice said Jasper wanted to take her out tonight so we managed to get the order changed to delivery and Rose and Edward are having sex night so it's just us three. I managed to keep my enthusiasm at bay and just nodded my head.

"Please make yourself at home, I am going to get Suzie cleaned up and into her pajamas so we can get started when the pizza arrives. Oh and you can start on you brownies if you like." Bella said

"I kind of wanted your help." I said and she nodded her head a smile playing at the side of her very kissable lips.

"I'm _always_ willing to help you." She said and I twitched when I caught the double meaning or what I thought was a double meaning behind her words.

I knew where the guest room was so I went in there to change into my plaid, flannel pajamas. I didn't have on a shirt but I brought one down with me just in case Bella felt uncomfortable with me not having on a shirt. I walked barefooted and shirtless into the kitchen looking for a bowl and the hand mixer. I pour the contents into the bowl a contently mixed as I let my mind drift off thinking about tonight.

"You look hot…in the kitchen." Bella said sitting on the counter.

"I know I do." I replied

"Hmm smug bastard." She mumbled and I let out a laugh and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Where's Suzie?" I asked

"Picking out a movie" she replied turning on the stove for me

"Ah so what does she watch?" I asked

"Aunt Bella is Wreck Ralph okay?" Suzie asked

"Yeah it's fine sweetheart." Bella said running her fingers through Suzie's hair. Bella went to help Suzie put the DVD in and I put the brownie mix in the oven. I started cleaning up when the phone rang and rang.

"Em can you get that?" Bella yelled

"Hello?" I asked

"Oh um is Bella home?" the man asked

"Who am I speaking to?" I asked letting my jealousy get to me

"Will you tell her it is Jake." He replied and I grunted

"Who is it?" Bella asked and I told her Jake and her eyes lit up.

I knew I was frowning I didn't like that another man made her light up like that.

**BPOV**

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed

"Sup Bells how are you?" Jake asked

"I'm doing great are you guys still coming next week?" I asked

"Yeah I should be there." He said

"I said guys as in you and Nikki."

"Well she was fucking Paul so we broke up, it's no biggie I wasn't all into her like that."

"That bitch! You mean Paul I dated my freshman year of high school?" I asked

"Yes that prick who fucked Casey in his car because the Chief wouldn't let you hang out that night." Jake said with disgust even though Paul is his cousin

"Some girls are idiots. Well fuck her I am just glad I get to see you. I miss my Jakeypooh." I said with a giggle

"Ew don't call me that Bellarina."

"Ah stop! Will you call before you get here?" I asked

"Probably tomorrow or Sunday on my way to the airport. Oh who picked up your phone?" Jake asked

"That was Emmett, Suzie is over here and earlier she invited him then everyone else backed out so it's just us three." I answered and Jake grunted

"Be careful around him I don't trust him. What does Mike have to say about this?" Jake asked

"Who don't you trust? Mike and I broke up and I have to go I think the pizza is here. Love you." I said

"You did what? Fine I know you won't answer me right now. Love you too." Jake replied and hung up.

"I paid if that isn't an issue." Emmett said his eyebrows furrowed

"I can pay you back. What's wrong?" I asked

"No its fine." He said checking on the brownies then putting them back in. I watched him move around my kitchen like he lived here. I licked my lips as my eyes trailed over his body from his shoulders, down the V that led to his what I would assume was a large package.

"Do you want some wine?" Emmett asked causing me to bring my eyes to him

"No thanks coke is fine, goes well with pizza." I said blushing as a result of the look he was giving me, lusty.

"Suzie" I hollered

"Yes ma'am?" She asked running into the kitchen

"Which soda do you want?" I asked

"Coca cola please."

"Yeah that's my girl." I said high fiving her.

Emmett handed Suzie a slice of cheese pizza and said he would bring her soda to her. I went to make my plate when Emmett picked me up and sat me on the counter and out of the way, his words. He made my plate and poured my drink and got Suzie's and carried our things to the entertainment room. Suzie was sitting on the spread of covers watching the previews as she ate, her teddy bear wasn't far from her. I sat down beside her and Emmett gave us our things before going to get his food. We didn't start the movie until he came back. We sat and enjoyed one another as Suzie quoted the movie word for word.

Emmett took our trash and came back with brownies and ice cream. Suzie was bouncing off the walls before she even got her hands on the dessert. We ate and I moaned as the flavors worked so well together. I felt Emmett's eyes on me and I loved making him feel uncomfortable. I basically made out with the ice cream and let it roll down my lip just so I could lick it all up and watch him squirm. I picked up all of our things and took them to the kitchen, I came back to Suzie curled up on Emmett's lap fast asleep. I smiled as he had one arm wrapped around her making sure she wouldn't fall. I picked her up and carried her to her room, I woke her up so she could brush her teeth and I tucked her in.

"We don't have to end the night if you don't want to." I said watching Emmett pick up cups and napkins.

"Ok, what you want to watch?" he asked looking like the living breathing form of sex and I wanted to devour him

"I think we should just talk like we usually do." I said and we took a seat on the leather couch just looking at one another

"This is a really good talk." Emmett joked and I let out a small laugh

"Can I ask you anything?" I asked

"Sure anything." He responded without hesitation

"Did you ever have a past with Lauren Malloury?" I asked

"Hell no she couldn't pay me to be with her but we know who was." Emmett said

"I don't think I know. Jasper has loved Alice since day one and Edward always says he didn't like girls like Lauren even though we all used to hang out together." I said

"Think again Bells." He said simply

"No it couldn't have been him, he and Rose only took a break once our freshman year of college." I said

"He didn't tell you what happened during that break?" Emmett asked

"He didn't have to I saw it all on his face, depression, sadness, and he would party a lot and get drunk. That's all I can think of."

"Edward got really drunk at a party once and Lauren was there and they slept together." Emmett said quietly keeping his eyes off of me.

"You're lying right?" I asked

"I wish I was 7 years ago I believe." He said and my blood ran cold

"Sorry I um I have to make a call." I ran out and grabbed my phone and locked myself in my room and sat in my closet just to make sure Emmett couldn't hear the conversation if he had followed me. I dialed Edward's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Belly." Edward said happily

"You fucking slept with Lauren Malloury? How the hell could you do that to Rose you fucking jackass. All this time I thought you were extra depressed about the break up but no you fucked _her_!" I yelled into the phone

"Bella who told you?" Edward asked harshly

"Emmett and he didn't just come out with your dirty little secret I had to ask about it." I said

"Bella let me explain" Edward pleaded

"No Edward let me explain, 7 years ago you fucked Lauren, 7 years later she has a fucking son who is 7 years old named Masen. If that's your child I swear to God I will kick your ass for neglecting your duty as a father and if it isn't I am going to kick her ass for trying to pin you with her kid. Either way somebodies ass is getting kicked on my behalf!" I yelled into the phone again

"Fuck Bella I am coming over." Edward said hanging up. I paced my bed room floor as I awaited the arrival of Edward and hopefully Rose wasn't there. I was still pacing the floor when my phone rang again. The number didn't look familiar and it was a bit late to be calling so I answered the phone hesitantly.

"Bella?" Lauren's voice filled my phone. Fuck out of all people to be calling right now.

"Hey Lauren."

"Look I need to talk to you can I meet you somewhere?" she asked

"Are you bringing Masen or do you have someone to watch him?" I asked still pacing the floor

"He would be with me, I have no one else." She sighed

"Bring him a change of clothes and let him sleep here at my place tonight. I am not sure what's going on but Masen is still a kid and needs sleep." I said.

"Okay what's the address?" she asked and I read it off to her. I hung up and finally walked out of my room. I found Emmett holding a glass of wine out to me and I quickly gulped it down. He poured some more but I savored it this time.

"Should I be preparing for the shit storm that is about to break loose tonight?" he asked searching my face.

"Yes you should." I mumbled as I tried to prepare myself for it.

* * *

**I personally want to say that finding a shirtless Emmett with just pajama pants on would drive me crazy and I would faint. Hot damn he is just so yummy I would lick him I swear! Like wouldn't you? Oh wait let me get back on topic! **

**The crazy part about cliff hangers are they motivate me to write more because it is just so much we all need to know! I know you guys were expecting it to be Emmett's but it is Edward's or is it? Ha let's find out. Review people review!Tell me what you think and all that great stuff! I can't wait to see what you have to say! XOXO**


End file.
